Lily´s Tagebuch
by Sarista
Summary: Lilys Tagebuch komplett
1. Schuljahr 1

Nix meins nix Geldmachen  
  
  
  
  
  
Lilys Tagebuch  
  
  
  
  
  
01.09.  
  
Ich saß im Zug und zweifelte mehr denn ja an meinem Entschluss nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Warum sollte auch gerade ich eine Magierin sein? In meiner Familie gab es keine Zauberer und auch sonst ist bei uns noch nie etwas "Magisches" passiert. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr umkehren. Also saß ich weiterhin einsam in dem Zugabteil und las in den Büchern. Es klang ja wirklich interessant, was da stand, aber was hatte ich damit zu tun? Ich wurde durch ein Geräusch auf dem Gang hoch geschreckt. Da kam jemand angerannt! Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht flog auch schon die Tür auf und 4 Jungen kamen herein gestürzt. Der erste von ihnen, ein recht gutaussehender, fiel über meine Tasche und direkt auf meinen Schoß, wofür er auch prompt eine gescheuert bekam. Er zog seine Beine nicht genug ein und so stolperten auch seine Freunde und lagen jetzt alle auf einem Haufen. Nachdem sie wieder alle auf den Beinen waren, fingen sie an zu streiten. Ihre beiden Hauptthemen waren, wie dämlich man sein muss um über diese Tasche zu fallen, meine Tasche! Und wie hirnlos es war sich mit Fünftklässlern anzulegen, die 2 Köpfe größer waren als man selbst. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie zu dem Entschluss erst einmal zu verschnaufen und dann wieder zu gehen. Endlich hielt der Zug an! Ich stieg also aus und fragte mich, wo ich nun hin sollte. Zum Glück sah ich die Jungs wieder und beschloss ihnen unauffällig zu folgen. Sie gingen mit anderen Erstklässlern zu Booten und war froh auch einen Lehrer bei ihnen zu sehen. Wir fuhren also mit den Booten über den See und um eine Ecke herum. Dann sahen wir Hogwarts! Der Anblick des Schlosses war gigantisch! Es hatte so viele Türme, dass ich sie nicht zählen konnte und überall leuchteten Fenster. Dann fuhren wir in eine riesige Höhle unter dem Schloss und wurden dann in einen kleinen Raum gebracht, wo wir warten mussten. Kurz darauf kam der große Moment: Wir wurden in eine große Halle gebracht und stellten uns in einer Reihe auf. Dann wurde ein alter Hut geholt, der auch gleich anfing ein Lied über die Schule und deren Gründer zu singen. In der Zeit, wo er sang, schaute ich mich um: Die Decke der Halle sah aus wie der Himmel und die Halle selbst war riesig! Unser Haus hätte sicher ein paar Mal hinein gepasst. Es gab dort 5 Tische. An 4 davon saßen Schüler. Ich glaube, die Tische wurden nach Häusern aufgeteilt. So etwas hatte ich zu mindestens gehört. Wir sollten den Hut dann aufsetzten und er bestimmte unser Haus. Ich war nervöser als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Er sprach zu mir und ich glaube seine Worte habe nur ich gehört. Er redete über meinen Mut und über meine Gabe sehr schnell und ordentlich zu lernen. Der Hut meinte er schwanke zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Ich bin dann doch eine Gryffindor geworden. Darüber freue ich mich ziemlich, weil die Schüler aus meinem Haus sehr nett aussehen und der Junge aus dem Zug auch unter ihnen ist. Wir haben ein herrliches Festessen bekommen. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem was Mama sonst kocht. Danach wurden wir in unsere Schlafsäle geschickt um zu schlafen. Ich bin mit zwei weiteren Mädchen in einem Saal. Sie heißen Aurelia Patil und Jessica Brown. Ich freue mich schon auf meine Zeit hier und ich habe mir vorgenommen eine der besten Schüler zu werden, damit meine Eltern stolz auf mich sind!  
  
  
  
02.09.  
  
Mein erstes Problem bestand darin, wie ich in die Halle kommen sollte ohne dafür mehr als drei Stunden zu brauchen. Als ich mich schon über 10 mal verlaufen hatte kam es mir in den Sinn einfach einem älterem Schüler zu folgen. So kam ich dann doch recht schnell ans Ziel. Mein Stundenplan sieht gar nicht so schwer aus.  
  
Montag: - Frühstück - Zaubertränke - Zaubertränke - Mittagspause - Verwandlung - Verwandlung  
  
Dienstag: - Frühstück - Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - Mittagspause - Kräuterkunde - Kräuterkunde  
  
Mittwoch: - Frühstück - Geschichte - Geschichte - Mittagspause - 2 Freistunden - Punkt Null Uhr Astrologie  
  
Donnerstag: - Frühstück - Zauberkunst - Zauberkunst - Mittagspause - Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - Verwandlung  
  
Freitag: - Frühstück - Zaubertränke - Zauberkunst - Mittagspause - Fliegen - Geschichte  
  
Ich freue mich schon sehr auf Verwandlung und Geschichte. Dann kam der hübsche Junge an den Tisch. Er sah so aus als hätte er den Weg nicht ganz so leicht gefunden und auch noch ziemlich verschlafen. Seine Freunde waren auch bei ihm. Irgend jemand fragte sie, ob sie denn die Wahl des Hutes gefeiert hatten und alle drei grinsten nur als Antwort. Mit dieser Frage wurde aber nach meiner Ansicht voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Alle drei sahen so aus als hätten sie mehr als nur einen Blick ins Glas getätigt und so rochen sie wohl auch, denn sie verbrachten erst einmal ein paar Minuten damit sich mit Pfefferminze Bonbons vollzustopfen. Dann kam der hübsche Junge zu mir. Er heiß James und wollte wissen was wir erste Stunde haben und wie es mir geht. Auf meine Antwort hin stieß er ein paar ziemlich üble Flüche zu sich selbst aus und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück, welche kurz darauf genauso reagierten. Ich wandte mich grinsend ab. Zaubertränke haben wir in den Kerkern mit den Slytherins. Wir sollten erst einmal einen ziemlich leichten trank zubereiten. Trotzdem schafften James und sein Freund, ich glaube er heißt Sirius, es ihren Kessel in die Luft zu jagen. Sie bekamen dafür 10 Punkte abgezogen und wurden von den Slytherins ausgelacht. Das passierter mir ein Glück nicht. Nach dem Mittag hatten wir Verwandlung. Wir sollten ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln. Meine Nadel war viel zu stumpf, aber ich war trotzdem eine der besten. James und Sirius haben die Verwandlung super hin bekommen und je 10 Punkte gekriegt. Beim Abendbrot ist mir aufgefallen, dass anscheinen jeder von den Gryffindors James und seine Freunde kennt und sie auch wirklich gerne mag. Ich habe dann noch bis spät in die Nacht mit Aurelia und Jessica erzählt. Ich freue mich schon auf meine Zeit hier.  
  
  
  
03.09.  
  
Ich habe es in die Halle geschafft ohne mich 10 mal zu verlaufen (es waren 9 mal)!!!! Wir hatten heute erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es soll ziemlich interessant sein. Ich habe mich total verspätet und kam erst in letzter Sekunde in den Raum. Da kein Platz mehr neben einem Gryffindor frei war, fragte ich (stotternd) einen Slytherin mit langen schwarzen Haaren und atemberaubenden Augen. Ich hörte, wie Sirius etwas schrie (ich glaube er sandte mir sein Beileid) und wie der Slytherin etwas antwortete, was sehr nach "besser als ein verblödeter Köter" klang. Dann kam unsere Lehrerin Frau Janus. Sie stand in dem Ruf sehr launisch zu sein und hatte heute anscheinen gute Laune. Sie erklärte uns wofür es das Fach gab und was wir alles lernen müssen. Beginnen tun wir mit nicht ganz so gefährlich schwarzen Geschöpfen und deren Bekämpfung. Sie hat uns die Lebensweise der Wichtel erklärt und wir sollen als Hausaufgabe deren Bekämpfung heraus finden. In Kräuterkunde behandeln wir zuerst ganz normale Kräuter. Ich bin kurz nach dem Abendbrot ins Bett gegangen, weil wir morgen um Mitternacht Astrologie haben und ich da nicht einschlafen will.  
  
  
  
04.09.  
  
Ich habe heute verschlafen und musste das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Geschichte ist mehr als langweilig! Ich hatte mich zwar sehr darauf gefreut, aber es war eine totale Enttäuschung. Professor Binns kann selbst den blutigsten Koboldaufstand vortragen als wäre es ein Kochrezept. Zum Glück saß ich neben James. Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit über seine Familie und die normale Zauberwelt unterhalten. Es war wirklich sehr interessant. Wir sind dann auch zusammen zum Essen gegangen. Danach habe ich mich in der Bibliothek verdrückt. Dort traf ich auf Severus (der hübsche Slytherin aus Verteidigung). Er las ein Buch über Zaubertränke, wie ich schon auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Ich fragte trotzdem nach und verwickelte ihn so in ein Gespräch. Er ist ganz anders aufgewachsen als James und wurde auch ganz anders erzogen. Ich glaube er hat etwas gegen alle, die keine "Reinblüter" sind. Deswegen habe ich mich auch nicht getraut etwas über meine Familie zu sagen. Wir gingen auch noch gemeinsam zum Essen. Ich schlief mit der Frage, was wir wohl in Astrologie so alles machen würden, im Kopf ein. Wir wurden eine viertel Stunde vor 12 Uhr geweckt. Ich war noch todmüde. Unser Professor führte uns auf den höchsten Turm der Schule. Der Sternenhimmel über Hogwarts ist gigantisch! Wir haben mit den verschiedenen Planeten begonnen und sollen zur nächsten Stunde alle Planeten unseres Sonnensystems herausfinden und deren Eigenschaften aufschreiben. Auf dem Rückweg musste ich noch mal auf die Toilette, wodurch ich mich verlaufen habe. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie viele Treppen Hogwarts hat! Ich hatte mich schon nach wenigen Minuten komplett verirrt. Zum Glück hat Serverus mich gefunden. Ich saß gerade weinend auf einer der vielen Treppen als er mich entdeckte. Nachdem er mich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, erklärte ich ihm meine Lage. Komischer Weise wusste er den Weg zu unserem Turm. Er hat mich dann auf jeden Fall zurück gebracht. Allerdings nur bis zur Ecke, weil er nicht bei uns gesehen werden wollte. Ich bin dann auch gleich todmüde ins Bett gefallen.  
  
  
  
05.09.  
  
Wir hatten heute erste Stunde Zauberkunst mit Professor Flitwick, welcher zwar sehr klein ist aber er kann perfekt zaubern. Zuerst sollten wir einen Schwebezauber ausführen. Ich habe das als einzige hin bekommen. Er war ja sooo stolz auf mich!!!!! Sirius hat es geschafft seine Feder in Brand zu setzten und hat dafür gleich 5 Punkte verloren. Ich habe mich den ganzen Morgen auf Verteidigung gefreut. Dadurch war ich auch viel zu früh da. Zum Glück hatte auch Severus sich verfrüht und wir konnten noch mal die Hausaufgaben durchsprechen. Wir unterhielten uns bis die ersten Schüler kamen noch ein bisschen über das Zauberspiel Quiddicht. Es klingt sehr interessant und ich freue mich schon auf den Flugunterricht. Professor Janus sprach mit uns die ganze Zeit über die Hausaufgaben und weil wir so gut mitgearbeitet haben, müssen wir zur nächsten Stunde nur lesen. In Verwandlung sollten wir das Kapitel zu kleineren Verwandlungen durcharbeiten. James hat mir geholfen. Er ist ja so gut in Verwandlung!!!! Er und Sirius waren schon nach 5 Minuten fertig. Im Gegensatz zu James half Sirius den anderen Schülern nicht, sondern störte sie eher. Nach dem Abendbrot traf ich mich noch mit Severus und er half mir bei den Zaubertrankaufgaben. Ich habe es jetzt endlich verstanden! Und das obwohl ich mich kaum konzentrieren konnte. Er hat ja so tolle Augen und die Lippen erst!!!!!!!! Ich glaube ich werde die ganze Nacht von ihm träumen.  
  
  
  
06.09.  
  
In Zaubertränke war unser Professor ganz schön überrascht, dass ich die Hausaufgaben hatte. Jetzt wo ich das Fach verstehe, kann ich Severus` Interesse sehr gut verstehen. Das Fach ist toll und ich bin immer wieder überrascht, was man so alles verkorken kann. Und außerdem kann ich weiterhin so tun als würde ich es nicht verstehen, damit Severus mir hilft. In Zauberkunst haben wir heute die Theorie zum Schwebezauber gelernt. Es war total langweilig! Ich ließ das Mittag ausfallen und traf mich mit Severus. Wir sprachen eine ganze Weile über den Unterricht und gingen dann zum Fliegen. Fliegen ist großartig!!!! Es macht sehr viel Spaß auf einem Besen durch die Luft zu sausen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich ein Naturtalent bin und das freut mich schon sehr. In Geschichte habe ich einen Teil meiner Hausaufgaben erledigt und mir den Vortrag von Remus (an Sirius und James) über die richtige Behandlung der Zauberstäbe angehört (die beiden fechten gerne mit den Zauberstäben). Am Abend haben wir noch mehrere Runden "Slytherin-explodier" gespielt. Ich mag das Spiel nicht (und das liegt nicht daran, dass ich immer verloren habe!!!). Ich werde jetzt noch einen Brief an meine Eltern schicken und dann auch schlafen gehen.  
  
  
  
07.09.  
  
(Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich ins Tagebuch schreibe. Ich werde nur noch schreiben, wenn etwas besonderes vorgefallen ist, da ich einfach nicht genug Zeit habe.) ich habe das Frühstück ausfallen lassen und mich mal so richtig ausgeschlafen. Beinahe hätte ich auch noch das Mittag verpasst! Danach bin ich dann am See spazieren gegangen. Ich habe mir auch noch ein paar Bücher ausgeliehen (meist über Zaubertränke oder Quiddicht). Wir haben dann noch den ganzen Abend erzählt und gespielt. Ans Lernen hat keiner von uns gedacht (das ging auch gar nicht, denn James und seine Freunde haben den Kamin in die Luft gejagt).  
  
25.12. Winterferien  
  
Mein erstes Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts war toll. Wir sind heute schon sehr früh aufgestanden und haben gleich unsere Geschenke ausgepackt. Ich habe ein Buch von meinen Eltern bekommen, eine CD von Petunia (irgend so ein Schrott, aber der Gedanke zählt ja schließlich!) und ein Buch über Zaubertränke von Severus. Wir hatte zwar eigentlich abgemacht uns nichts zu schenken, aber ich habe ihm ja auch ein Buch geschickt. James und Sirius haben mich den ganzen Morgen damit aufgezogen, dass mir ein Slytherin etwas geschenkt hat. Als ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe, bin ich in die Bibliothek gegangen. Dort habe ich dann auch gleich Severus getroffen. Er scheint sich sehr über das Buch gefreut zu haben. Unsere Gespräche handelten von den Geschenken und der Dummheit der andern. Wir finden es beide dämlich jemanden nur zu verurteilen nur weil er in einem bestimmten Haus ist. Ich konnte ihn trotzdem nicht dazu bringen seine Meinung über James und Sirius zu ändern. Am Nachmittag haben wir einen Spaziergang um den See gemacht. Ich habe ihn das erste Mal lachen gesehen. Der Grund dafür war leider, dass ich mich bei dem Versuch auf dem Eis zu laufen hingeledert hatte. Er hat mir dann auch gleich gezeigt, wie man es richtig macht. Nach viel Gelache, blauen Flecken und zwei kleineren Schneeballschlachten sind wir zurück ins Schloss gegangen. Die Gryffindors waren ganz erpicht darauf zu erfahren, wo ich den ganzen Tag war. Ich habe mich nur mit einem Grinsen abgewendet.  
  
26.06.  
  
Heute war der vorletzte Tag vor den Ferien. Wir sind alle noch mal lange im Bett geblieben, wodurch wir fast alle das Frühstück verpasst haben. Erst so gegen Mittag waren auch wirklich alle Schüler in der großen Halle angekommen. James und Sirius kamen natürlich ganz zum Schluss. Wir haben dann unsere Zeugnisse erhalten. Ich bin die zweit Beste. Nur Remus Lupin war besser. James und Sirius haben beide sehr gut abgeschlossen. Den Nachmittag haben wir damit verbracht uns über Noten zu unterhalten, zu lästern, uns auf die Ferien zu freuen und uns über James und seine Kumpanen aufzuregen, die den halben Gemeinschaftsraum in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben. Beim Abendbrot wurde dann auch der Haus- und der Quiddichtpokal vergeben. Gryffindor hatte die meisten Hauspunkte und Slytherin hatte die meisten Quiddichtsiege. Ich finde es gut, dass das so gleichmäßig vergeben wurde. James und Severus haben gleich wieder von Betrug gesprochen. Ich freue mich irgendwie noch gar nicht auf die Ferien. Viel lieber würde ich in Hogwarts bleiben. Aber so was kann man sich ja leider nicht aussuchen. Mein Zeugnis: Zaubertränke 1 Verwandlung 2 Zauberkunst 1 Astrologie 1 Geschichte 1 Verteidigung 1 Fliegen 1 Kräuterkunde 2  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Es tut mir leid, dass ich nur so wenig dazu geschrieben habe. Mir ist leider aufgefallen, dass ich zwar das 3. Kapitel schon fast fertig habe, von dem 2. Aber noch nicht mal einen Anfang. Ich hoffe, dass ich in der nächsten Woche die Kapitel 2 und 3 hochladen kann. Ich muss also weiterhin um Geduld bitten. 


	2. Schuljahr 2

Nix Meins Nix Gelmachen  
  
So nun ist das zweite Kapitel da und ich hoffe es ist genauso gut (?) wie das erste. Bitte Bitte Rewiev  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zweites Schuljahr  
  
01.09.  
  
So nun sitze ich also wieder in dem Hogwartsexpress. Die Ferien waren furchtbar! Petunia hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil ich jetzt eine Hexe bin. Mutter und Vater wollten ständig, dass ich ihnen etwas vorzaubere. Keiner meiner "Freunde" hat sich in den Ferien gemeldet. Meine geliebte Schwester hat allen erzählt, dass ich eine ansteckende Krankheit habe und deswegen das ganze Jahr nicht da war. Ich hasse sie! Seitdem läuft die ganze Straße weg, wenn ich erscheine. Und ich hasse sie nochmals! Meine Eltern sagen dazu nichts, weil sie das ganze Mitleid einpacken. Meine Mutter setzt sogar noch eine drauf! Ich habe letztens gehört, wie sie am Telefon gesagt hat, wie tragisch sie es findet, dass ich bald wieder ins Krankenhaus muss und wie teuer das denn alles ist (aber sie tut es ja gerne!). Ich habe wirklich eine tolle Familie. Der Hammer kam aber erst noch, als wir losgefahren sind: alle waren in Schwarz gekleidet und machten eine Miene als würden wir zum Friedhof fahren! Ich hasse diese Familie! Also, ich hatte im Zug ein ganzes Abteil für mich. Erst als es schon fast Abend wurde, kam Severus zu mir. Er scheint auch nicht gerade gute Ferien gehabt zu haben. Wir haben uns die ganze Fahrt ganz nett unterhalten. Na ja, zu mindestens bis James, Sirius und Remus gekommen sind. Sie haben Severus wieder total fertig gemacht und das solange bis Severus schlecht gelaunt gegangen ist. Sie sind schon fast so nervig wie meine Schwester. Den Rest der Zugfahrt habe ich sie angemault und aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Dumbledores Rede war hervorragend und sie kündigte noch mehr Arbeit an. Ich werde dieses Jahr versuchen die Jahrgangsbeste zu werden. Severus hat mir versprochen mir wieder Nachhilfe zugeben. James hat noch den ganzen Abend versucht mich wieder aufzuheitern, aber ich bin kalt geblieben. Ich hoffe mich schon auf das Schuljahr.  
  
14.10.  
  
Heute ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens! OK, ich sollte vielleicht von vorne anfangen: Als ich heute aufstand, wusste ich noch nicht, dass dies ein toller Tag werden würde. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich habe verschlafen, mich verlaufen und fast die erste Stunde verpasst! Zum Glück hatten wir erste Stunde frei, so dass ich noch in der letzten Minute kam. Dann kam beim Mittag der Hammer: Ich bin im Quiddichtteam!!! Ich werde ab dieser Saison als Jäger spielen. James und Sirius sind auch im Team. James als Sucher und Sirius als Treiber. Severus sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Ich verstehe gar nicht warum. Als Antwort auf diese Frage meinte er nur, er will mich nicht als Gegnerin haben. Er ist also auch im Team seines Hauses. Zum Glück als Sucher, so dass wir nicht direkt gegeneinander spielen müssen. Ich freue mich schon auf das erste Training. Ich war den ganzen Tag so abgelenkt, dass ich sogar 3 Punkte von Professor MC Gonagall abgezogen bekommen habe. Ich habe mich den ganzen Abend mit James über Quiddicht unterhalten. Ich habe wirklich noch keine Ahnung, was auf mich zukommt, aber ich glaube es wird mir gefallen. Die anderen Gryffindors meinen, dass sie mit uns den Sieg in der Tasche haben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir das auch wünschen soll. Severus ist bestimmt total sauer auf mich. Aber ich denke diese Probleme verschiebe ich lieber auf morgen.  
  
10.11.  
  
Heute hatten wir das erste Spiel. Ich war den ganzen Tag so aufgeregt, dass ich weder gegessen noch getrunken habe. Als wir kurz vor Elf endlich in die Kabinen gegangen sind, konnte ich vor Nervosität kaum noch stehen. James und Sirius tun zwar ganz cool, aber man sah ihnen doch an wie nervös sie sind. Wir mussten dieses Spiel gegen Slytherin bestreiten. Ich fühle mich also richtig schuldig als ich James viel Glück wünschte. Schließlich bedeutet James Sieg immer Severus Niederlage. Um elf Uhr sind wir dann endlich rausgeflogen und ich hatte keine Zeit mehr für Schuldgefühle. Das einzige, was ich an Quiddicht hasse, ist die Brutalität. Wir hatten kaum angefangen, da kam auch schon ein Slytherin und riss James fast von seinem Besen. Ich hatte wohl Glück, denn ich wurde im ganzen Spiel kein einziges mal richtig angegriffen. Ich glaube Severus hat da seine Finger mit im Spiel. Ich habe ganze 5 Tore gemacht und war damit die beste Jägerin. James hat den Schnatz gefangen und somit hat Gryffindor das Spiel gewonnen. Wir haben den ganzen Abend gefeiert und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer von uns morgen zum Frühstück wach sein wird. Na ja, wen interessiert denn so etwas schon.  
  
12.04.  
  
Heute war das Endspiel der Quiddichtsaison. Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor. Diese Spiel hat darüber entschieden ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor den Quiddichtpokal gewinnen wird. Dementsprechend saßen wir schon seit dem Aufstehen wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Jeder ist auf seine Art mit der Nervosität fertig geworden. James und Sirius haben eine Toilette in die Luft gejagt, ich habe ein buch gelesen und die andern haben sich unterhalten. Um Punkt 11 Uhr 30 war es dann so weit. Wir sind in die Kabinen gegangen und haben uns noch mal gegenseitig Mut zugesprochen. Sogar Severus ist noch mal erschienen und hat mir viel Glück gewünscht. Um 12 Uhr sind wir dann alle in das Stadion geflogen, die Kapitäne haben sich die Hände gegeben und das Spiel begann. Ich habe ganze 11 Tore gemacht! Damit war ich die absolute Spitze! Wir haben ohne den Schnatz 230 zu 100 geführt. Und dann hat James den Schnatz gefangen. Er ist grandios geflogen und hat uns weitere 150 Punkte gebracht! Wir haben überragend und haushoch gewonnen! Nach dem Fang sind wir alle auf James zugerast und haben ihn umarmt. Gryffindor hat das erste mal seit 3 Jahren wieder den Pokal gewonnen. Ich glaube ich bin glücklicher als je zuvor in meinem Leben! Die Slytherins haben ein Gesicht gemacht als wären 7 Tage Regenwetter gewesen. Ich freue mich schon auf die Hauspokalverleihung.  
  
26.06.  
  
Wir haben den Hauspokal gewonnen! Ich bin Jahrgangsbeste! Und mir stehen 2 Monate Familie bevor! Außer bei dem letzten freue ich mich über die Ereignisse. Als uns mitgeteilt wurde, dass wir auch den Hauspokal gewinnen, hätte man glauben können die Halle explodiert. Wir werden jetzt alle mit frohen Herzen die Koffer packen und uns schon auf das nächste Schuljahr freuen!  
  
  
  
Anm: Ich hoffe, dass ich in den nächsten tagen Kapitel 3 hoch laden kann. Es tut mir leid, dass diese Kapitel nur so kurz wurde, aber ich musste es einschieben, weil ich ja nicht ein ganzes Jahr auslassen kann. Please R/R 


	3. Schuljahr 3 Erster Teil

Immer noch nix meins und nix geldmachen  
  
So nun ist endlich das dritte Kapitel da und ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen (waren das so ungefähr deine Gedanken Hathor?) So nun viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
  
  
Drittes Schuljahr Erster Teil  
  
  
  
01.09.  
  
So nun sind die Ferien also endlich vorbei. Die gesamte Nachbarschaft war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als ich nach Hause kam und genauso besorgt, als ich wieder gefahren bin. Ich habe mich die ganzen Ferien auf die Schule gefreut. Das einzige Gute war, dass ich mir mit Severus und James geschrieben habe. Severus hat angeblich die ganzen Ferien gelernt um seinen Eltern zu entkommen und James hat die eine Hälfte der Ferien auf dem Besen und die andere Hälfte auf Sirius Motorrad verbracht. Ich beneide ihn um seine Zeit auf dem Besen, aber für den Rest auf dem Motorrad hätte ich um nichts auf der Welt mit ihm tauschen wollen. Severus hat mich kurz auf der Zugfahrt besucht und mir mitgeteilt, dass er sich schon auf unseren gemeinsamen Stunden in der Bibliothek freut. James und Sirius haben mich das ganze Abendessen zugequatscht und versucht mich zu überreden mit ihnen eine Spritztour zumachen. Sie wollten einfach nicht verstehen, dass ich nicht mit ihnen fahren will. Wir fangen dieses Jahr mit ein paar neuen Fächern an. Ich habe alle außer Muggelkunde und Alte Runen gewählt. Also, Arithmantik, Magische Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hat James genau die gleichen Fächer gewählt. Ich nehme an er hat den Zufall und nicht den Verstand entscheiden lassen. Severus beteuert genau wie James, dass er diese Fächer ganz dringend brauch (dabei ergibt Wahrsagen bei jemanden der nicht mal an den Zufall glaubt, geschweige denn an Horoskope, überhaupt keinen Sinn). Ich habe mir allerdings vorgenommen mich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen.  
  
31.10.  
  
Wir hatten schon unser erstes Quiddichtspiel (Gryffindor gegen Slytherin), welches wir gewonnen haben, und ich habe mich wieder richtig eingelebt. Heute stand das erste Hogsmeadewochenende auf dem Plan und ich freute mich schon sehr. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich ein Zauberdorf sah und James hatte schon sehr davon geschwärmt. Es gab ganz viele Läden! Ich habe meinen Süßigkeitenvorrat im Honigtopf aufgefüllt, James daran gehindert ein Jahresabo an Stinkbomben zu bestellen und ich habe mir 5 neue Bücher gekauft. Es war ein toller Tag und ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Hogsmeadwochenende, wo ich mich dann mit Severus treffe.  
  
21.12. Winterferien  
  
Ich habe an meinem ersten Ferientag gleich ein großes Problem bekommen. Severus und James wollen beide mit mir zum Ball gehen, aber ich sollte wohl eher vorne anfangen. Also, es soll am 24.12. um 20 Uhr ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden zu dem alle Klassenstufen ab der Dritten gehen dürfen. Ich freute mich am Anfang sehr über diese Ankündigung. Ich tanze sehr gerne und das dann noch zu Weihnachten. Super! Ich ging also voller guter Laune in die Bibliothek, wo ich mich mit Severus treffen wollte, wie jeden Montag. Er war irgendwie komisch und versuchte ständig etwas zu sagen, brach dann aber immer ab. Irgendwann reichte es mir und ich fragte ihn entnervt, was er denn wollte. Und dann fragte er mich stotternd ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen will. Ich wusste erst mal gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte, und da war er auch schon mit hochrotem Kopf davon gerauscht. Ich ging kurz darauf total glücklich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Meine größte Sorge war gewesen niemanden als Partner zu finden und damit war diese Sorge komplett abgehakt. Kaum hatte ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, kam auch schon James auf mich zugeschossen. Er fragte mich ebenfalls ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Ich habe ihn um Überlegungszeit gebeten und bin in unseren Schlafsaal gegangen. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll. Sie sind beide sehr nett und ich möchte keinen enttäuschen. Weder Severus noch James würde sich damit abfinden, wenn ich den jeweils anderen wählen würde. Ich werde nun mal aufzählen, was mir an ihnen gefällt oder nicht gefällt. Also, Severus ist sehr hübsch, intelligent und lernt oft mit mir. Er hat leider viele Vorurteile gegenüber anderen und er gibt nur sehr wenig von sich preis. Ich glaube es würde ihn zerstören, wenn ich absagen würde, weil er sich nur mir gegenüber halbwegs öffnet. James ist ebenfalls sehr hübsch, hat gute Noten und ich kann mit ihm über alles reden. Ich finde es nur grässlich, dass er andere oft so fertig macht, wenn er mit seinen Streichen zu weit geht. Bei ihm kann ich mir auch nicht sicher sein ob er mich wirklich mag oder ob er nur mit mir spielt. Ich würde sagen ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Sie sind beide sehr nett und es würde mir leid tun einen von ihnen zurückweisen zumüssen. Ich kann jetzt also entweder auf ein Wunder hoffen oder eine Grippe vortäuschen. Kommt Zeit , Kommt Rat. Ich werde jetzt erst mal schlafen und dann morgen meine Entscheidung fällen.  
  
22.12.  
  
Heute früh habe ich fast das Frühstück verschlafen, weil ich noch so müde vom vergangenen Abend war. Ich lag noch stundenlang wach und habe über mein Problem nachgedacht. Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich das Frühstück nicht verpasst habe, weil Dumbledore heute früh meine Problemlösung angesagt hat. Es wird einen Silvesterball geben! Mein Problem ist also gelöst, weil ich mit Severus zu dem Weihnachtsball und mit James zu dem Silvesterball gehen kann. Ich habe Severus dann auch gleich in der Bibliothek meine Entscheidung mitgeteilt. Er hat richtig glücklich gelächelt und sich ganz lieb bedankt. Ich freue mich wirklich auf den Abend mit ihm, habe aber auch Angst was die anderen Gryffindors dazu sagen werden. Sie werden bestimmt so richtig lästern, aber ich glaube das ist mir egal. Severus ist schließlich weder hässlich noch dumm, also brauche ich mich auch nicht für ihn zu schämen. Mutter hat mir heute mein Kleid geschickt und es passt wie angegossen. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was die anderen dazu sagen werden. Am Nachmittag habe ich mit den anderen Gryffindors eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht. Ich konnte mich glücklich schätzten, dass James und Sirius nicht zu meinen Gegnern gehörten. Die Zwei können hervorragend werfen! Mir ist dabei das erste Mal wirklich aufgefallen, was für einen tollen Körper James hat. Es sieht einfach umwerfend aus, wenn er hochspringt und dabei die ganzen Schneeflocken aus seinem Haar streut! Er hat sich über meine Einladung zum Silvesterball auch sehr gefreut und wollte unbedingt wissen, wer ihm beim Weihnachtsball zuvor gekommen ist. Ich habe ihn auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen gelassen und bin reingegangen. Ich hoffe, dass Mama mir ein Buch zu Weihnachten schenkt, weil ich unbedingt mal wieder ein "Muggel- Buch" lesen will. Wir haben heute Abend noch alle zusammen "Slytherin- explodier" gespielt. Ich finde dieses Spiel immer noch dämlich, glaube aber, dass das nur damit zusammen hängt, dass ich immer verliere. Ich freue mich schon auf den morgigen Hogsmead Besuch.  
  
23.12.  
  
Wir sind heute alle recht früh aufgestanden und haben uns für den Ausflug fertig gemacht. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen mich mit Severus in dem Buchladen des Dorfes zu treffen und danach in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier zu trinken. Dummer Weise bin ich an einem Schmuckladen hängen geblieben und habe mit James eine halbe Stunde darüber philosophiert welcher Ring der hübscheste ist. Seit dem erwähnt Sirius immer wenn er mich sieht etwas von einem "Unauffälligem Hieb mit dem Zaunpfahl". Ich verstehe aber wirklich nicht was er damit meint. Durch diese Aktion kam ich natürlich viel zu spät und Severus wirkte recht wütend als ich ihm den Grund nannte. Wir haben uns dann noch eine ganze Weile in der Buchhandlung umgesehen. Das Buch, was ich gesucht habe, war leider schon weg. Es geht in diesem Buch um die Geschichte der Magie und Mythologie. Auch von den "Muggel-Büchern" waren keine mehr da. Severus hat mir dann noch die Heulende Hütte gezeigt. Ich finde sie sieht wirklich gruselig aus. In den Drei Besen war es recht voll, aber wir hatten Glück und bekamen noch einen Tisch. Severus hat die ganze Zeit versucht unauffällig zu erfahren, wie ich James finde. Ich bin ihm aber immer wieder geschickt ausgewichen. Wir sind dann auf getrennten Wegen zurück ins Schloss gegangen, weil er noch irgendwas besorgen musste. Ich habe ihm und James etwas zu Weihnachten besorgt (in beiden Fällen ein Buch) und bin rauf zum Schloss gegangen. Dann habe ich den ganzen Abend mit meinen Zimmergenossinnen über den bevorstehenden Ball gesprochen. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt, wie das morgen wohl werden wird.  
  
24.12.  
  
James und die anderen haben mich heute den ganzen Morgen gelöchert mit wem ich denn zum Ball gehe. Ich war manchmal echt schon kurz davor ihnen den Namen zu nennen, doch dann hat Remus eingegriffen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie mich in Ruhe ließen. Wir haben dann noch eine riesige Schneeballschlacht gemacht. Es ging Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen James hat die ganze Zeit nur auf Severus geworfen. Wir haben auf jeden Fall haushoch gewonnen und nicht mal die Slytherins konnten etwas gegen unsere Wurfkünste sagen, was sie aber nicht daran gehindert hat es trotzdem zu tun. Ich bin dann noch am See spazieren gegangen und ich habe mir die wunderbaren Eiskristalle dort angesehen. Es sieht einfach atemberaubend aus, wenn die Tropfen gefrieren kurz bevor sie den Ast "verlassen". Danach habe ich mich für den Ball fertig gemacht. Ich trug ein langes dunkel grünes Kleid. Dazu hatte ich eine goldene Kette mit einem Smaragd um den Hals und die Haare hochgesteckt. Ich bin schon vor den anderen gegangen, da Severus und ich uns in der Bibliothek treffen wollten. Er sah einfach umwerfend aus in seinem dunkel grünen Umhang. Severus hatte den Umhang nicht geschlossen und so konnte ich seine enganliegende ebenfalls dunkelgrüne Hose bewundern. Er lächelte, als er mich kommen sah, und wir gingen dann auch gleich in die Große Halle. Heute war sie herrlich geschmückt. Die beiden Seitenwände waren mit den Haussymbolen geschmückt und die anderen Wände mit Wintermotiven. Es sah himmlisch aus. Die anderen Gryffindors waren schon anwesend und kippten fast von den Stühlen, als sie sahen mit wem ich gekommen war. Bei diesen Blicken konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich sah James und Sirius zwar nicht, konnte mir ihre Gesichter aber zur Genüge vorstellen. Die Band spielte schon das erste Lied und trotzdem traute sich niemand zu tanzen. Schließlich griff Severus sich ein Herz und forderte mich höflich zum Tanz auf. Es war himmlisch! Severus ist der beste Tänzer mit dem ich je getanzt habe. Er konnte mich perfekt führen und die Blicke der anderen Schüler schienen ihn auch gar nicht zu stören. Erst nach zwei weiteren Liedern gesellten sich unsere Kameraden zu uns. Wir tanzten noch eine Weile und gingen dann etwas trinken. Ich glaube ich schwebte fast vor Glück, auch wenn ich die Blicke zu James nicht vermeiden konnte. Er hatte einen himmelblauen Festumhang an. Seiner war ebenfalls offen und er trug darunter eine dunkelblaue, enge Jeans. Er schien mit Jessica Brown zum Ball gekommen zu sein. Sie tanzten auch sehr gut. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es mir einbildete, aber mir kam es so vor als würde James ab und zu einen Blick zu mir werfen. Auch nachher, als Severus und ich wieder tanzten, schien er immer in meiner Nähe zu sein. Und als wir uns dann wieder setzten, erschien er wie aus dem Nichts und fragte ob ich mit ihm tanzen wolle. Ich stimmte zu und wir tanzten gleich die nächsten fünf Lieder. Im Großen und Ganzen war es ein toller Abend und ich freue mich schon auf den Silvesterball.  
  
25.12.  
  
Unser ganzes Haus hat verschlafen und so ging beim Mittag das große Schlingen los, weil alle Schüler einen Bärenhunger hatten. Als ich zu Severus herüber guckte, sah ich wie er mich anlächelte. Er deutet nach draußen und dann formte er mit den Lippen eine Zwei. Ich hatte verstanden und nickte. Also stand ich Punkt zwei Uhr unten am See. Auch er kam in diesem Moment. Wir unterhielten uns über den vergangenen Abend und über den Silvesterball. Er hat sich schon für ein paar Tänze angemeldet! Er wollte auch unbedingt wissen, was denn nun zwischen mir und James läuft. Ich habe ihn beruhigt und ihm dann einen Schneeball an den Kopf geschmissen. Es war unglaublich, aber er hat ihn im letzten Moment mit dem Arm abgewehrt. Ich hatte es also schon wieder nicht geschafft ihn mal so richtig zu ärgern. Dafür bekam ich aber mehr als nur einen Schneeball zurück. Wir haben viel gelacht und kamen wieder mal total verschwitz zurück. Ich habe dann erst nach dem Umziehen meine Geschenke geöffnet. Ich habe von meinen Eltern und Petunia einige Bücher bekommen, von James, man wird es kaum glauben, den Ring, den ich mir gewünscht hatte, und von Severus die Bücher, die ich mir eigentlich selber kaufen wollte. Ich habe mich bei Severus und meinen Eltern mit einem Brief bedankt und bei James mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange. Das scheint ein Fehler gewesen zu sein, denn Sirius und Peter ziehen ihn seit dem mit diesem Kuss auf. Er tut mir fast schon leid. Den Rest des Tages habe ich gelesen.  
  
31.12.  
  
In den letzten Tagen ist nicht besonders viel passiert. Es gab ein paar Schneeballschlachten, ein paar Spaziergänge und viel Lesen. Ich habe schon fast alle Bücher wieder durch. Heute habe ich mich den ganzen Nachmittag für den Ball vorbereitet. Ich hatte ein langes, grünes Ballkleid mit vielen roten Bestickungen an. Ich finde ich sah umwerfend aus. Dazu waren meine Haare hochgesteckt und ich hatte wieder eine Smaragdkette um. Diesmal bin ich mit den anderen Gryffindors runter zur Halle gegangen. James und die Jungs haben sich gewundert, wie wir Mädchen uns den ganzen Weg nur über Schminke und Kleider unterhalten konnten. Auf Jessicas Rat hin habe ich mir rote Spitzenunterwäsche angezogen. Sie meinte, dass würde meine Chancen bei James erhöhen. Wir kamen so ziemlich als die Letzten in der Halle an und so richteten sich alle Augen auf uns. James nah mich nur in den Arm und schon tanzten wir. Ganz nebenbei erwähnt tanzte ich schon wieder als Erste. Diesmal gesellten sich schon nach kurzer Zeit die anderen dazu. Nach sieben Liedern gingen wir nach draußen um ein bisschen Luft zu schnappen. Dabei führte James mich durch den Garten. An einem Teich setzten wir uns dann und betrachteten das Wasserspiel. James lehnte sich langsam zu mir herüber und wir versanken in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Es war ein Traum! Doch dieser Traum wurde nach kurzer Zeit zerstört, als wir ein überraschtes Aufschnappen hinter uns hörten. Anscheinend war Severus uns gefolgt um auf seinen Tanz zu bestehen. Er stand nun auf jeden Fall wie erstarrt hinter uns und starrte uns an. Ich sah in seinen Augen Tränen glitzern da drehte er sich auch schon um und rannte davon. Ich wollte erst aufspringen und hinterher, aber James hielt mich zurück. Er meinte, dass ich es dadurch nur noch schlimmer machen würde und dass ich lieber bei ihm bleiben sollte. Ich lehnte mich traurig gegen ihn und ging dann schon nach kurzer Zeit hoch in den Turm. James brachte mich noch ins Bett und fragte mich dann noch ob wir denn nun zusammen waren. Ich nickte nur und ging ins Bett. Wenn man Bilanz zieht war der Tag weder besonders toll noch besonders schlecht. Eher beides zusammen. Ich bin mit James zusammen und ich sollte mich eigentlich freuen, aber ich kann nicht, weil ich Severus wahrscheinlich als besten Freund verloren habe. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er mich versteht.  
  
  
  
Anm: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid wenigstens ein bisschen gespannt, was als nächstes kommt. War es sehr gemein an dieser Stelle aufzuhören *grins* ? Sarista 


	4. Schuljahr 3 Zweiter Teil

Da bin ich wieder! Dieses Kapitel ist leider wieder sehr kurz, aber ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen. Vielen Dank an Hathor für ihre Reviews. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Sarista  
  
Drittes Schuljahr Zweiter Teil  
  
16.01.  
  
Severus spricht immer noch nicht mit mir. Jedes Mal wenn ich ein Gespräch beginnen will, blockt er ab. Dabei guckt er mich ganz enttäuscht und traurig an. Dieser Blick zerbricht mir fast das Herz, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich was ändern soll. Ich war heute den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek und habe auf ihn gewartet, aber er kam nicht. Er scheint alles zumeiden, was ihn mit mir in Verbindung bringen könnte. James hat das natürlich auch bemerkt und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen dazu ein paar Kommentare zu machen. Sie waren überhaupt nicht lustig und ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine gescheuert. Seit dem Kuss sind wir uns nicht mehr näher gekommen und wirklich zusammen sind wir auch nicht. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass ich es Severus schuldig bin, dass ich mich nicht mit James treffe.  
  
17.01.  
  
Heute war wahrscheinlich der schönste Tag meines Lebens! Obwohl er eigentlich alles andere als gut anfing. Ich habe das Frühstück verschlafen, bin unserem Hausmeister ganze fünf Mal in die Arme gelaufen und ich habe jedes Mal fünf Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Doch beim Mittag wurde alles anders! Die Lehrer hatten beschlossen das gute Wetter zunutzen und den Nachmittag mit Wintersport zu verbringen. Wir sollten uns warm anziehen und dann standen uns viele Möglichkeiten offen. Wir konnten Ski, Snowboard oder Schlittschuhe fahren. Ich freute mich schon von Anfang an, weil ich sehr gerne im Schnee spiele. Draußen habe ich dann zuerst mit dem Schlittschuhfahren begonnen. Es war sehr lustig, weil James und Sirius immer versucht haben sich gegenseitig und auch kleinere umzustoßen. Nachdem es mir dann zu wild wurde, wollte ich Langlauf machen. Ich bin dummerweise nicht auf den Wegen geblieben. Ich musste mal wieder stark spielen und wollte durch den Hochschnee. Die ganze Zeit kam es mir so vor, als würde man mich beobachten. Als ich dann in einer Kurve vom Feldweg abkam und kopfüber im Schnee landete, hörte ich ein lautes Lachen hinter mir. Dort stand doch tatsächlich Severus und lachte sich über mich kaputt. Er schien es sehr belustigend zufinden, wie ich da im Schnee saß. Er war nicht auf Skiern da, sondern mit einem Pferd. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, lächelte er mich ganz lieb an und zog mich dann wieder hoch. Ich habe die Skier ausgezogen und bin mit ihm mitgeritten. Er lenkte das Pferd zu einem kleinen See im Wald. Es war total romantisch. Wir haben uns endlich ausgesprochen und ich habe auch gleich klargestellt, dass ich nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinde. Er wirkte zwar recht enttäuscht, fand sich dann aber damit ab. Als wir am späten Nachmittag zurückkamen, waren fast alle Schüler auf dem Eis. Die Gryffindors und Slytherins guckten nicht schlecht, als wir zusammen ankamen und dann eine weltmeisterhafte Kür hinlegten. Wir lachten recht viel. Das Lachen verging mir erst, als ich den Blick von James sah. Ich würde sagen, er hat versucht Severus mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen. Im großen und ganzen war es aber ein toller Tag und ich bin froh endlich wieder mit Severus sprechen zukönnen.  
26.01.  
  
Das ist das erste mal, dass ich meinen Geburtstag mit einem Tagebucheintrag festhalte. Eigentlich hatte ich das gar nicht vor, aber dann ist etwas passiert, was mich umgestimmt hat.  
  
Ich hatte heute eigentlich einen ganz normalen Morgen. Ich habe es zwar nicht geschafft die Geschenke schon am Morgen auszupacken, aber das fand ich nicht besonders tragisch. Erst in der Mittagspause konnte ich hochgehen und sie angucken. Ich hatte schon fast alle ausgepackt: ein Buch von Severus, eine CD von Petunia (sie weiß genau, dass ich hier keine Musik hören kann, aber sie schenkt mir trotzdem jedes Mal eine CD) und Bücher von meinen Eltern. Nur noch ein Geschenk war eingepackt. Als ich es öffnete kam ein wunderschöner Blumenstrauß heraus und dabei lag eine Karte. Sie forderte mich dazu auf heute Abend zum Waldrand zu gehen. Sie war nicht unterzeichnet und ich überlegte den ganzen Nachmittag, ob ich wirklich hingehen sollte. Nach dem Abendbrot entschied ich mich für den Gang zum Wald, weil ich einfach neugierig war. Als ich dort ankam, sah ich eine Kutsche am Waldrand stehen. Sie war geschmückt mit lauter roten Rosen und sie wurde von einem Hauself auf dem Kutscherposten gelängt. Nur von dem Absender der Einladung war nichts zu sehen. Doch dann er kannte ich eine schlanke Person hinter der Kutsche. Als diese Person in das Licht einer Laterne trat, erkannte ich James. Er war mit einem wunderbaren schwarzen Anzug gekleidet. In seiner Hand hielt er einen weiteren Strauß mit wunderschönen Lilien. Er wünschte mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und wir stiegen zusammen auf die Kutsche. Diese fuhr auch gleich los. Es war wunderbar. Ich war sicher, dass es nicht mehr besser werden könnte, aber da hatte ich mich getäuscht. Wir fuhren zu einem kleinen See. Er war noch mit Eis bedeckt und der Mond spiegelte sich auf dem Eis. Es war traumhaft. Dann hat James mich von der Kutsche gehoben und meine Schuhe in Schlittschuhe verwandelt. Wir haben eine ganze Zeit auf dem Eis verbracht und wir sind dann zurück gefahren. Ich hätte erwartet, dass wir nun reingehen würden, aber da hatte ich mich wieder mal getäuscht. Die kutsche hielt auf dem Quiddichtfeld und wir flogen ein paar Runden. Danach gingen wir auf die Tribünen und er malte mit seinem Zauberstab die Worte "ich liebe dich" in den Sternenhimmel. Danach flüsterte er sie leise an mich gewannt. Ich war sprachlos. Er nutzte meine Verblüfftheit und verwickelte mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Es war himmlisch. Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten brachte er mich hinauf zum Gryffindorturm und gab mir zum Abschied einen weiteren Kuss. Als Erwiderung flüsterte ich ihm ebenfalls ein Liebesgeständnis ins Ohr und wir gingen beide glücklich zu Bett. Das war mit Abstand der schönste Geburtstag meines Lebens und ich werde ihn nie vergessen.  
  
31.01.  
  
Ich bin heute sehr früh aufgestanden, weil ich mit James nach Hogsmeade wollte. Ich habe mir ein paar Bücher gekauft und danach waren wir in dem Schmuckladen. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur umgucken, habe dann aber eine traumhafte Kette gefunden. Eine silberne mit grünen Smaragden. Ich wollte mir sie eigentlich selber kaufen, aber James kam mir zuvor. Trotz meiner Proteste hat er sie mir gekauft. Er hat sie mir auch gleich zärtlich umgelegt und mich bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich liebkost. Da wir im Laden standen, musste ich ihn leider zurückweisen. Wir hatten dann noch viel Spaß im Pub des Dorfes. Wir waren schon wieder im Schloss, als die meisten Schüler gerade aufbrachen. Wir sind dann auf das Quiddichtfeld gegangen und haben ein bisschen geübt. Anstatt eines Mittags haben wir draußen am See ein Picknick gemacht. Wir hatten einen lustigen Nachmittag. Das Abendbrot haben wir leider verpasst und wir kamen erst in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, als die anderen schon schliefen. James hat mich mit zu ihm gebeten. Erst wollte ich nicht, aber als er mir versichert hat, dass die anderen nicht da sein würden bin ich mitgegangen. Dann habe ich mein Tagebuch herbestellt und jetzt schreibe ich das hier rein. Vielleicht schlafen wir jetzt ja zusammen. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt.  
  
01.02.  
  
Ich bin so gegen zehn Uhr neben James in seinem Bett aufgewacht. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen und es war wunderbar. Mein erstes Mal habe ich also mit meiner ersten Liebe verbracht. Ich wollte eigentlich mit meinen Freundinnen darüber reden, aber die waren nicht da. Ich habe mich dann mit Severus in der Bibliothek getroffen. Ich habe ihn erst gefragt, ob er mich immer noch liebt. Als er mit Ja geantwortet hat, aber dazu gesagt hat, dass ihm meine Geschichten über James nichts ausmachen würden, habe ich ihm alles erzählt. Er guckte zwar nicht besonders erfreut, sagte aber nichts gegen James. Mir hat es sehr geholfen, dass ich mit jemanden reden konnte. Abends saßen James und ich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach einiger Zeit haben dann alle anderen es aufgegeben mit uns zureden, weil wir eh nur Augen für den jeweils anderen hatten. Wir sind dann schon recht früh ins Bett gegangen. Diesmal jeder in sein eigenes Bett.  
  
26.06.  
  
Ich habe einen 1,0 Durchschnitt auf dem Zeugnis. Damit war ich genauso gut wie Remus. Wir habe wieder den Quiddicht- und den Hauspokal gewonnen. James hat mir versprochen mich in den Ferien zu besuchen und ich freue mich schon darauf. Meine einzige Sorge ist, dass er Sirius mitbringt und zwar auf dem Motorrad. Hoffen wir, dass diese Ferien besser werden als die letzten.  
Anm.: Und wie war dieses Kapitel? Ich fand es nicht so gut. Und ihr? Ich würde mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen. 


	5. Schuljahr 4

Anmerkung: Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Sarista  
  
1. September 4. Schuljahr  
  
Die Hoffnung auf schönere Ferien wurde voll und ganz erfüllt! Mutter war zwar nicht gerade begeistert, als James auf einem Einhorn vor unserer Tür auftauchte, aber als er sich dann als mein Freund vorgestellt hatte, mochte sie ihn dann doch. Er hat ganze zwei Wochen bei uns verbracht. Ich habe ihm viel über Muggel beigebracht und vor allem war ich das erste Mal mit ihm und Severus weg! Dieser hat mich nämlich auch besucht und nach einigen Diskussionen (die sowohl Severus als auch James einige Wunden einbrachten) sind wir gemeinsam ins Schwimmbad gegangen. Es war wirklich fantastisch! James hat ja einen so tollen Körper! Obwohl Severus auch nicht gerade schlecht aussieht. Wir haben fast fünf Stunden am und im Wasser verbracht und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die beiden wunderbare Freunde werden könnten, wenn da nicht diese dämlichen Vorurteile wären. Von wegen alle Slytherins sind doof und alle Gryffindors sind verrückt. Nach diesen zwei Wochen bin ich mit zu James gefahren. Ich war vorher noch nie in dem Haus einer reinen Zauberfamilie und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich mehr als drei Monate in so einem Haus aushalten würde. Ich konnte nicht viel bis gar nicht schlafen, weil auf dem Dachboden ein Ghul wohnt. Dieser hat besonders in den Abendstunden einen unglaublichen Lärm gemacht. Des weiteren war es in dem Haus unheimlich unordentlich. Das mag für einige Zeit ja sehr gemütlich sein, aber auf Dauer werde ich verrückt in so einem Haus. Das habe ich James dann auch gesagt und mir kam es so vor, als wäre das Haus danach ordentlicher gewesen. Abgesehen von diesen Problemen war das aber eine der schönsten Zeiten meines Lebens. Ich habe fast die ganze Zeit mit James etwas angeschaut und er hat mir die Zauberwelt gezeigt und vor allem erklärt. Die restlichen Ferien habe ich dann alleine zu Hause verbracht und jetzt warte ich hier im Zug auf James. So, nun habe ich das Essen hinter mir und wieder einmal mindestens zwei Kilogramm zugenommen. Ach, egal. James ist auf jeden Fall kurz nach dem letzten Eintrag in mein Abteil gekommen. Zum Glück hatte er seine Freunde nicht dabei und so konnten wir uns ganz ungestört über unsere restlichen Ferien unterhalten. Als wir dann in Hogwarts ankamen, habe ich meine Freundinnen getroffen und von dem Moment an war James nicht mehr ganz so interessant. Wir haben uns über die Ferien, den neusten Klatsch und natürlich die männliche Schülerschaft unterhalten. Dann hat Dumbledore noch eine kurze Rede gehalten und das Essen eröffnet. Und nun werde ich gleich todmüde in mein Bett fallen und morgen wahrscheinlich verschlafen.  
  
2. September  
  
Ich habe zum Glück nicht verschlafen und auch das gestrige Essen hat sich nicht allzu bemerkbar gemacht. Also, mir geht es gut. Aber das trifft leider nicht auf alle meine Klassenkameraden zu. Remus sieht alles andere als gesund aus. Er ist ganz blass und dürr. Heute allein ist er zweimal zusammengebrochen und mindestens fünfmal war er kurz davor. Das haben natürlich auch seine Freunde bemerkt, aber es schien so als würden sie den Grund dafür kennen. Ich habe James danach gefragt, aber hat es nur mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan. Im Unterricht haben wir heute den Stoff vom letzten Jahr wiederholt. Ich hielt das für überflüssig, da sie uns ja gesagt hatten, dass wir unser Wissen auf diesen Grundlagen aufbauen werden. Wir hatten auch schon das erste Treffen der Quiddichtmannschaft. Wir sind einmal unsere neue Taktik durchgegangen und haben alles wichtige durchgesprochen. Ich freue mich schon richtig auf unsere Spiele und das Training. Schließlich habe ich die ganzen Ferien nicht spielen können. Danach habe ich mich dann noch mit Severus getroffen. Er arbeitet zur Zeit an einem neuen Trank, der Menschen verwandeln kann. Zur Zeit gibt es da zwar schon den Vielsafttrank, aber er ist der Meinung, dass dieser zu viele Probleme mit sich bringt. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr ganz so abfällig über James redet. Einer meiner größten Wünsche ist, dass die beiden Freunde werden und sich nicht mehr streiten. Schließlich wären sie wirklich gute Freunde. Davon bin ich überzeugt.  
  
15. Oktober  
  
Heute war das erste Quiddichtspiel in diesem Schuljahr. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Es war ein sehr hartes und unfaires Spiel. Vor allem für meinen Schatz war es eine echte Herausforderung, weil die Slytherins jeden zweiten Klatscher auf ihn gefeuert haben. Meistens konnte er ausweichen, oder Sirius hat ihm geholfen, aber einmal hat es ihn voll erwischt. Es war ungefähr nach zwanzig Minuten und sie haben beide Klatscher gleichzeitig auf ihn abgefeuert. Er konnte zwar dem einen ausweichen, aber der andere hat ihn voll erwischt und vom Besen geworfen. Ich dachte schon es wäre um ihn geschehen, aber dann hat Severus ihn kurz vor dem Boden aufgefangen und wieder auf den Besen gebracht. James hat dann auch kurz darauf den Schnatz gefangen und das Spiel für uns entschieden. Severus hat als Belohnung dreißig Punkte bekommen und James musste sich vor der ganzen Schule bei ihm bedanken. Natürlich konnte er das erst erledigen, als ich ihn wieder losgelassen hatte und das hat schon einige Zeit gedauert. Auch ich habe mich ausgiebig bei Severus bedankt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Ich hoffe nur, dass er deswegen keinen Ärger mit den Slytherins bekommt. Den Abend haben wir Gryffindors dann bei Butterbier (keine Ahnung, wo Sirius das so plötzlich her hatte) vor dem Kamin verbracht. Wir haben unseren Sieg also kräftig gefeiert. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächsten Quiddichtspiele und ich hoffe, dass James dabei nicht erneut in solche Gefahr gerät.  
  
16. Oktober  
  
Severus scheint doch Ärger bekommen zu haben, denn heute war er nicht in der Schule. Die Krankenschwester hat mich nicht zu ihm gelassen und so war ich den ganzen Tag total unkonzentriert und hippelig. Auch James konnte mich nicht beruhigen. Dieser hat ständig versucht mir einzureden, dass Severus eine ganze Menge wegstecken kann und ihm diese Slytherins nichts antun werden, da sein Vater viel zu einflussreich ist. Auf meine Frage, warum er dann auf der Krankenstation liegt, hat James nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und auf schnupfen getippt. Als ob man Schnupfen als unheilbar ansehen würde. Ich war dann so besorgt, dass ich Professor McGonagall nach ihm gefragt habe. Auch sie hat mir keine genaue Antwort gegeben, sondern nur mit traurigem Blick gesagt, dass er mir das wohl bald selbst erklären wird. Das heißt also, Severus kann nicht so schwer verletzt sein. Hoffe ich zu mindestens.  
  
20. Oktober  
  
James hatte Recht. Severus Vater hat wirklich zu viel Einfluss, als dass sie ihn zusammenschlagen würden. Ich durfte ihn heute auf der Krankenstation besuchen und er wurde nicht verprügelt, sondern hat sich bei einer Explosion verletzt. Er hatte nach dem Quiddichtspiel noch weiter an seinem Trank geforscht und dieser ist dann explodiert. Das scheint Severus aber nicht besonders zu stören, sondern eher zu freuen. Zu mir meinte er, dass sobald ein trank explodiert nur noch ein paar entscheidende Zutaten zum Endergebnis fehlen. Daraufhin wollte ich ihm verbieten weiter zu forschen, aber er hat nur gelacht und darüber gescherzt, dass noch niemand gestorben ist, zu mindestens offiziell. Die Slytherins scheinen ihm nicht böse zu sein, da er ja 30 punkte für sie geholt hat und was anderes zählt für sie nicht.  
  
22. Oktober  
  
Heute hatten wir das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff und wir haben haushoch gewonnen. Ich glaube es stand zum Schluss 350 zu 30 für uns. James hätte den Schnatz also gar nicht fangen brauchen. Sein Sturzflug sah zwar gut aus, aber in dem Moment ist mir das Herz ganz weit runter gerutscht. Und zur Feier des Tages musste er natürlich noch Kunststücke mit Sirius vorführen. Ich bin nachher schon früher gegangen um das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Es war beängstigend! Sirius hat nachher auch noch Butterbier besorgt. Da schien diesmal aber sehr viel Alkohol drin zu sein und ich habe nichts getrunken. Remus auch nicht und so konnte ich mich die ganze Zeit mit ihm unterhalten. Er ist wirklich sehr nett, aber schon wieder sehr blass. Ich wollte ihn auch zum Essen ermutigen, weil ich ihn für zu dünn halte. Bei Remus könnte man echt annehmen, er hätte Persönlichkeitsschwankungen. Er wird einmal im Monat total blass und dürr und vor allem muss er auch gerade zu dieser zeit häufig seine kranke Mutter besuchen. Der Ärmste! Ich habe mir überlegt, ob er vielleicht deshalb so dünn ist. Vielleicht hat er vor seinem Vater Angst und will gar nicht nach Hause. Allerdings blockt er immer ab, wenn ich zu diesem Thema kommen will. Schade eigentlich!  
  
30. Oktober  
  
Remus Lupin ist ein Wehrwolf! Er geht also nicht einmal im Monat zu seiner Mutter, sondern er verwandelt sich bei Vollmond! Deshalb wird er so blass und dürr! Deshalb spricht er nicht darüber! All das habe ich herausgefunden, als ich in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Wehrwölfe gelesen habe. Eigentlich nur aus purer Neugierde, aber es passt alles so genau, dass konnte kein Zufall sein. Ich habe also mit Remus gesprochen und nach einiger zeit hat er dann alles zugegeben. Obwohl das ja kein Verbrechen ist. Er hat so schuldbewusst ausgesehen, dass ich ihn einfach aufmuntern musste! Also sind wir zusammen in die Küche, welche James mir letzte Woche gezeigt hatte, gegangen und haben uns mit den Hauselfen unterhalten. Sie sind ja so lustig! Sie haben sogar Remus zum Lachen gebracht. Ich denke, ich werde versuchen ihn zu unterstützen.  
  
25. Dezember  
  
Heute früh haben wir die ganzen Geschenke ausgepackt. Ich habe von meinen Eltern wieder mal Bücher bekommen, von Petunia eine CD, von Severus ein Buch und ein neues Tagebuch (woher er wohl wusste, dass meins bald voll ist?) und von James ein wunderschönes Diadem und eine Einladung in einen Vergnügungspark. Er hat auch angedeutet, dass noch jemand mit kommt und ich hoffe schon die ganze Zeit, dass damit nicht Sirius gemeint ist. Ich bin in dieser Hinsicht immer ein bisschen ängstlich und ich möchte nicht, dass Sirius das mitbekommt. James meinte wir werden am dritten Januar dahin fahren. Heute haben wir noch ein paar feurige Schneeballschlachten gemacht und eine ganze Schneesiedlung gebaut. Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht allzu schnell schmilzt, damit ich sie noch fotografieren kann. Mein Fotoapparat ist zur Zeit in der "Werkstadt". Ich habe ihn nämlich fallen gelassen und dabei ist irgendwas kaputt gegangen.  
  
31. Dezember  
  
Der ball heute war herrlich. Sowohl James als auch Severus hatten wunderbar enge Hosen an. Und da die Gryffindors noch lange gefeiert haben, hatte wir den Schlafsaal endlich mal wieder für uns. James hat mich so richtig verwöhnt. Es war traumhaft! Severus scheint gefallen an einem anderen Gryffindor gefunden zu haben, denn er hat mich gefragt, wer aus meinem Freundeskreis denn noch nicht vergeben ist. Ich konnte ihm das aber gar nicht so genau sagen und meinte, dass er sich da eher an James wenden sollte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das auch getan hat, aber ich hoffe es, da sich die beiden dadurch bestimmt näher kommen würden.  
  
3. Januar  
  
Wir sind heute schon recht früh aufgebrochen. Mit wir meine ich nicht nur James und mich, sondern auch Severus und Remus. James hat die beiden total freiwillig mitgenommen und das ohne mein Drängen. Um Punkt neun Uhr waren wir am Park und somit in den ersten Vergnügungen. Von Wasserbahn mit beweglicher Außenwand und Befestigung bis hin zum Einhornreiten war wirklich alles dabei. Severus und James hatte besonders die Loopingbahn, mit extra wackelig wirkenden Loopings und kurzen Schwebezeiten, es angetan. Ich bin einmal mitgefahren und bestimmt nie wieder. Auch Remus schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein. Natürlich stand auch Geisterbahn mit auf unserem Programm und ich glaube James wird nie wieder mit mir fahren. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit nur an ihn geklammert und selbst danach wollte ich ihn nicht loslassen. Das schien Remus und Severus aber nicht anders zu ergehen. Auch Severus kam mit einem klammernden Remus wieder raus. Er sah damit aber nicht gerade unglücklich aus. Ich wollte unbedingt noch durch den Schwanenpark mit der Gondel fahren. Auch Remus schien begeistert zu sein und so ist Severus ihm zu liebe auch mit gekommen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er und James fast einschliefen. Wieder in Hogwarts wurden uns einige verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen, weil wir uns laut lachend über das erlebte unterhielten. Es war ein wirklich wunderschöner Tag.  
  
5. Januar  
  
Ich habe mich heute mit Severus in der Bibliothek getroffen. Er hatte mich beim Frühstück mit zittriger Stimme darum gebeten. Ich dachte schon, es wäre irgendwas schreckliches geschehen, aber dem war nicht so. Severus hat bloß endlich eine Beziehung. Und zwar mit Remus Lupin. Mit diesem hat er sich schon eine ganze Weile heimlich getroffen und nun war es passiert: sie hatten sich endlich geküsst. Natürlich noch ein sanfter und zaghafter Kuss, aber wenigstens ein Kuss. Er hat mir gestanden, dass er total verliebt ist und sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als mit Remus zusammen zu sein. Gleich an dem Nachmittag haben wir noch eine kräftige Schneeballschlacht zu viert gemacht. Alles lief super, bis Sirius dazu kam und wieder auf Severus herumgehackt hat. Es wurde ein richtiger Streit daraus und James konnte sich nicht entscheiden auf welcher Seite er stehen sollte. Für mich war das sonnenklar. Sirius hatte den Streit ausgelöst, also war ich gegen Sirius. Auch Remus stellte sich auf Severus' Seite. Nur James versuchte zu schlichten und zog schließlich mit Sirius von dannen. Dieser heißt in Hogwarts neuerdings Schlampe. Es gibt wohl kaum ein Mädchen auf der Schule, das er noch nicht im Bett hatte. Zu mindestens lauten so die Gerüchte. Ich hoffe, dass James nicht so viel mit ihm unternimmt, weil ich Angst habe, dass dieses Verhalten auf ihn abfärbt.  
  
25. Mai  
  
Heute war das vorletzte Spiel des Schuljahrs. Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff. Ich hatte mich mit James eigentlich ein bisschen Abseits hingesetzt, so dass ich nicht direkt mitkriegte, wie Slytherin ausgebuht wurde. Dummer Weise haben Sirius und seine neue Freundin sich zu uns gesetzt und kräftig mitgegrölt. Besonders Sirius. Und das hat James natürlich angesteckt und auch er hat die Slytherins ausgebuht. Ich fand das so dämlich, dass ich mich mit Remus weggesetzt habe. Wir haben dann als einzige Gryffindors Severus angefeuert. Es war wirklich zu lustig, wie die anderen Gryffindors geguckt haben. Slytherin hat dann auch gewonnen und Remus und ich waren bei Severus um ihm zu gratulieren. Er hat sich riesig darüber gefreut. Sirius hat mir daraufhin angedroht nie wieder mit mir zu sprechen, aber das würde ich nicht unbedingt als schlecht empfinden.  
  
1. Juni  
  
Heute hatten wir unser letztes Spiel. Gegen Ravenclaw. Es war wirklich spannend, aber wir haben am Schluss doch gewonnen. Damit haben wir auch dieses Jahr wieder den Pokal bekommen. Bei der anschließenden Siegesfeier haben die meisten zu viel getrunken und sind dadurch mit völlig fremden Leuten ins Bett gegangen. Ich habe James deshalb die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten, aber außer ein paar freundschaftlichen küssen war da nichts. Sein Glück, denn ich hätte ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, wenn er fremd gegangen wäre!  
  
26. Juni  
  
Heute war schon der letzte Schultag und damit auch erst einmal die letzte Gelegenheit James zu sehen. Diesmal werden wir uns wohl nicht in den Ferien treffen können. Das ist bei Severus und Remus ganz anders. Remus kann die gesamten Ferien, außer die Vollmondnächte, weil Severus nichts davon weiß, bei Severus verbringen. Der Glückliche! Mein Zeugnis ist wieder mal sehr gut und ich bin Jahrgangsbeste. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf das nächste Schuljahr. 


	6. Schuljahr 5

Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Freundin Andrea, die mir extra aus dem Urlaub ein Review geschrieben hat. #knuddel#

1.9. 5. Schuljahr

Ich sitze gerade im Zug nach Hogwarts. Die Ferien sind vorbei! Endlich.

Ich will nicht sagen, dass es die Hölle war, aber so ungefähr habe ich es empfunden. Meine Mutter hat mich die ganzen Ferie zu irgendwelchen Verwandten geschleppt, weil die mich ja alle schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Jetzt weiß ich auch wieder warum ich froh war, sie nicht sehen zu müssen. Schrecklich! Auch Petunia war noch schlimmer als sonst. Sie hat mich vor Mutter ignoriert und sonst bei jeder Gelegenheit niedergemacht. Es ist sogar noch schlimmer als früher und das nur, weil ich magisch bin und sie nicht.

Aber einen kleinen Lichtblick gab es doch: Ich war mit Remus und Severus in der Winkelgasse. Wir haben uns alles angeguckt und die Schulsachen gekauft. James konnte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mitkommen, wahrscheinlich hat er was mit Sirius unternommen.

Ich freue mich schon sehr auf ihn. Schließlich haben wir uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern wie er aussieht.

Ich bin so was von wütend auf James! Eigentlich hatte ich mich ja auf ein Wiedersehen gefreut, aber kurz bevor wir in Hogwarts ankamen, habe ich auf der Mädchentoilette gehört, wie ein paar Mädchen über ihn geredet haben. Sie meinten, dass er im Sommer wohl oft in weiblicher Begleitung gesehen wurde und dass ich ihnen ja so leid tue, weil er so untreu ist.

Eigentlich hielt ich das für belanglosen Tratsch und wollte es einfach ignorieren. Ich habe es dann aber doch vor James erwähnt und er hat gegrinst und gesagt „Ich bin halt ein Mann, was soll ich machen."Da waren wir schon in der großen halle und ich bin trotzdem aufgesprungen, habe ihm eine gescheuert und ihn angebrüllt, wie er es denn wagen kann und was für ein Arsch er ist. Dann bin ich einfach rausgerannt. Alle haben mich angestarrt, aber das war mit egal. Ich könnte ihm noch ganz andere Dinge an den Kopf werfen, durchaus auch im bildlichen sinn, aber meine Zimmergenossinnen haben gesagt, dass ich mich erst einmal beruhigen soll. Also schreibe ich jetzt erst Tagebuch und schreie ihn dann nachher wieder an. So ein Idiot!

7.9.

Ich rede immer noch nicht wieder mit ihm und er scheint auch keine Anstalten zu machen, mit mir zu reden. Severus meint, dass er mich ja gleich gewarnt hatte. Zu mindestens hat er das gesagt, bevor Remus ihm in die Seite geboxt hat. Remus versucht immer noch zwischen James und mir zu schlichten. Ich verstehe echt nicht, warum er nicht schon längst aufgegeben hat. Jedes Mal, wenn er mir was von James erzählt, drehe ich mich weg und beachte ihn nicht weiter. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass er das in Ordnung bringt, sondern James soll etwas tun.

Heute hatten wir Quiddichttraining und James musste als neuer Kapitän wieder mit mir reden. Das war jedoch auf ein Minimum beschränkt und ich glaube ich habe ihn mit Blicken geradezu aufgespießt. Danach hat er mich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum angesprochen. Besser gesagt, er hat mich gefragt, warum ich denn nicht mehr mit ihm rede. Ich glaube ich war das erste Mal in meinem Leben kurz davor einen schwarzen Fluch auszusprechen. Irgendwas fiesen, Furunkel oder ähnliches. Stattdessen haben wir uns eine halbe Stunde lang gegenseitig angeschrieen und sind doch kein Stück weiter gekommen. Schließlich bin ich wutschnaubend nach oben gegangen, als er Remus einen Blick zugeworfen hat, der sagte: ‚Ich habe es wenigstens versucht'.

14.9.

Ob man es glaubt oder nicht: ich habe mich wieder mit James vertragen. Er hat mich heute beim Frühstück angesprochen und mich um ein Treffen in der Bibliothek gebeten. Ich denke er hat das gewählt, damit sein Temperament nicht durchbrennen kann. Wir haben uns dann nach dem Mittag im hinteren Teil getroffen und er hat mir ganz ruhig erklärt, dass im Sommer nichts gewesen ist. Da hatte nur irgendeine Nachbarstochter Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt, damit ich eifersüchtig werde. Wir haben auch die anderen „Probleme" geklärt und sind jetzt wieder ein Herz und eine Seele. Das hat das Haus auch schon mitbekommen, weil wir im selben Bett „übernachtet"haben.

21.9.

Ich könnte diesen Idioten umbringen! Sirius Black, das Arsch von Hogwarts, hat heute mal mit aller Kraft seinen schlechten Eindruck, den er schon von Anfang an bei mir hinterlassen hatte, bewiesen! Nur wegen ihm liegt Severus im Krankenflügel!

Heute war das erste Quiddichtspiel gegen Slytherin und Anfangs lief es wirklich gut, aber dann hat das Arsch von Black Severus vom Besen geschmissen. Und das nicht etwa ein zwei Meter über dem Boden, sondern in zwanzig Metern Höhe! Zum Glück konnte der Direktor das Schlimmste verhindern, aber Severus wird trotzdem die nächste Zeit im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen.

Als ich mit Remus vom Krankenflügel kam, haben wir mitbekommen, wie das Arsch sich auch noch über Severus lustig gemacht hat. Da ist mir dann der Kragen geplatzt und ich hab ihn vor dem ganzen Haus zusammen geschrieen. James hat erstaunlicher Weise zu mir und nicht zu Sirius gehalten und so ist das Arsch dann beleidigt abgezogen. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass ich ihn in der nächsten Zeit nicht alleine im Gang treffe, denn bei seinen Kommentaren kann ich echt für nichts garantieren! So ein Arsch!

22.9.

Ich wollte heute Severus besuchen und bin deswegen ins Krankenzimmer gegangen. Dort schien ich aber zu stören, denn Severus und Remus saßen knutschend auf dem Bett. Mir war das schon sehr peinlich und so habe ich nur mit hochrotem Kopf die Blumen abgestellt und bin wieder gegangen. James habe ich davon lieber nichts erzählt, denn ich denke er wäre ausgeflippt!

28.11.

Hogsmeade vor Weihnachten ist echt purer Stress. Eigentlich wollte ich einen ruhigen Einkaufsbummel mit James machen, aber der ist mit Sirius unterwegs (ich glaube, der will mir einen Ring kaufen). Stattdessen bin ich mit Severus und Remus unterwegs gewesen. Ich habe für James ein Glücksamulett und eine Quiddichtfigur gekauft. Für Remus und Severus hatte ich schon vorher was gekauft. So hatten wir viel Zeit für die Süßigkeitenläden.

20.12.

Endlich sind die Weihnachtsferien da! Und gleich am ersten freien Tag hatte James eine ganz besondere Überraschung für mich: Er hat mich zu einem geheimen Strand geführt, der durch einen Zauber ganz warm war. Wir lagen also den ganzen Tag am Wasser, waren sogar einmal mit den Füßen drin. Es war einfach herrlich! Stundenlang kuscheln und knutschen! Abends haben wir dann auch noch bei mir im Bett geschlafen.

25.12.

Wieder mal haben wir den ganzen Tag nur geschmust. Natürlich haben wir erst mit allen die Geschenke ausgepackt und sind erst danach ins Bett gegangen. Ich habe von James eine wunderschöne Kette bekommen und er hat sich sehr über meine Geschenke gefreut.

Von meinen Eltern waren es wieder mal ein paar Bücher und Petunia hat mir ein Tagebuch geschenkt. Ich denke, sie wusste aber nicht, dass ich Tagebuch schreibe, sondern hat einfach nur das billigste im Laden genommen.

31.12.

Heute fand ein Silvesterball statt und ich bin natürlich mit James hingegangen. Er sah einfach wunderschön aus in seinem dunkelblauen Anzug (wir sollten alle Muggelkleidung anziehen). Ich hatte ein langes, dunkelblaues Ballkleid an, das mit lauter kleinen Glitzersteinchen besetzt war. James hat mir viele Komplimente gemacht und auch die anderen schienen recht beeindruckt zu sein.

Wir haben natürlich auch getanzt und zu meiner Überraschung Severus und Remus auch! Sie haben sich also endlich getraut ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Selbstverständlich haben die anderen Schüler erstaunt geguckt, aber außer Sirius Black hat niemand was gesagt. Der musste sich natürlich gleich wieder über die beiden lustig machen! Dafür wird ihm seine Wange aber noch eine ganze Weile wehtun. Er tut mir ja überhaupt nicht leid!

26.1.

Heute war mein Geburtstag und James hat sich wieder was ganz besonderes einfallen lassen: Er hat mich schon morgens aus dem Bett geholt und wir sind wieder zu dem geheimen Strand gegangen. Dort lagen dann all meine Geschenke und wir haben den ganzen Tag gekuschelt. Es war wunderschön! Nachmittags kamen dann auch noch Remus und Severus vorbei und wir hatten viel Spaß. Ach, ich liebe James ja so!

18.6.

Das letzte Quiddichtspiel der Saison haben wir gewonnen! Damit sind wir schon wieder das beste Haus und dementsprechend ging die Siegesfeier bis tief in die Nacht (einige haben sogar bis zum frühen Morgen durchgehalten). Zum Glück war es auch ein sehr ruhiges Spiel und niemand wurde verletzt, außer vielleicht durch übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss nach dem Spiel. Es war einfach perfekt!

26.6.

Mein Zeugnis ist wiedereinmal sehr gut. Ich denke, Mutter und Vater können wirklich stolz auf mich sein. Ich habe fast nur Bestnoten und bin das beste Mädchen des Jahrgangs. Ich hoffe Petunia wird gelb vor Neid!


	7. Schuljahr 6

Vielen Dank für dein Review GefallenerEngel.

6. Schuljahr

1.9.

Endlich wieder in Hogwarts! Ich habe die Schule wirklich vermisst und das obwohl ich wunderschöne Ferien hatte.

Zuerst sind James und ich ans Meer gefahren. Seine Familie hat da ein Ferienhaus und wir konnten aus dem Schlafzimmer direkt aufs Meer gucken. Eine wunderschöne Gegend! Wir hatten verdammt viel Spaß am Strand und ich bin richtig braun geworden.

Wir wurden auch von Remus und Severus besucht. Die beiden sind so süß zusammen, besonders wenn Sev eingeschnappt ist und Remus ihn beruhigt.

Als wir dann wieder alleine waren, hat James mir etwas einfach unglaubliches gezeigt: Er ist ein Animagus!

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schön ist auf einem Hirsch durch den Wald zu reiten. Auch Sirius und Peter sind Animagi. Bei Peter kann ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen, aber James wird wohl kaum lügen.

22.10.

Ich bin total verzweifelt! Severus spricht nicht mit mir! Er hat Remus und mich heute nicht einmal angeguckt. Ich glaube, es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass Gryffindor über Nacht 100 Punkte verloren hat. Aber keiner will mit mir darüber reden. James hat gleich behauptet davon nichts zu wissen, aber er sah total erschöpft aus und er hat immer etwas mit solchem Ärger zu tun. Außerdem hat Remus nicht mit Sirius geredet und auch Sirius war merkwürdig still. Ein ruhiger Sirius Black!

Vielleicht ist etwas passiert, als Remus gestern verwandelt war. Er war heute noch blasser, als er eh schon immer ist und das will wirklich schon was heißen.

Hoffentlich kann ich bald mit Remus oder Severus darüber reden.

23.10.

Ich könnte Severus erwürgen! Der Idiot hat James fast umgebracht! Da hat er ihn doch ernsthaft vom Besen gehauen!

Während des Spiels zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin wollte James anscheinend irgendetwas mit Severus besprechen. Aber den schien das gar nicht zu interessieren, stattdessen hat er extrem unfair gespielt und nach zwanzig Minuten haben die beiden sich in fünfundzwanzig Metern Höhe angeschrieen. Dann ging alles ganz schnell und plötzlich lag James blutend auf dem Boden. Zuerst dachte ich, er ist tot. Als ich endlich neben ihm gelandet war, stand schon Professor Dumbledore bei ihm. Ich konnte leider nur einen kurzen Blick auf James werfen, dann wurde er auch schon zur Krankenstation gebracht.

Ich habe solche Angst, dass er nicht wieder gesund wird. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal wie es ihm geht.

25.10.

Heute durfte ich James endlich besuchen. Er kann sogar schon wieder reden und seine Arme bewegen. Madame Pomfrey meint, dass er noch ein paar Tage ruhig liegen muss. Trotz seiner schlimmen Verletzungen war ich kurz davor ihn zu schlagen! Er hat mir nämlich immer nich nicht gesagt, worum es eigentlich geht.

26.10.

Ich habe Severus endlich zur Rede gestellt und er sagt, dass James, Sirius und Remus ihn umbringen wollten! Er hat nicht gesagt wir, aber ich war auch viel zu geschockt um nachzufragen. Remus hat dazu immer noch nichts gesagt!

27.10.

James ist endlich wieder da! Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass er sich zwar noch schonen muss, aber ein Aufenthalt im Krankenzimmer nicht mehr unbedingt nötig ist. Ich glaube sie hat es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, dass ständig Besuch da war.

Er hat mir jetzt auch endlich alles erklärt.

Sirius hat Severus hinter Remus hergeschickt! Als er das James erzählt hat, ist James sofort hinterher gerannt und hat Sev im letzten Moment vor dem bereits verwandelten Remus gerettet.

20.12.

Ich war heute mit Remus zusammen in Hogsmeade um ihn ein bisschen aufzumuntern. Wir haben stundenlang in dem Bücherladen gestöbert und er hat mir geholfen für James das richtige Besenpflegeset auszusuchen. Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass es sechs verschiedene Arten und sieben verschiedene Marken gibt. Aber ich glaube wir haben das richtige gefunden.

Wir haben uns noch lange darüber unterhalten, wie es zwischen Sev und Remus weitergehen soll. Remus gibt der Beziehung gar keine Zukunft und ich konnte ihn wirklich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

Severus macht es uns aber auch wirklich nicht einfach. Er spricht immer noch nicht mit uns und wenn wir uns mal sehen, sind seine Blicke kalt wie Eis.

25.12.

Ich habe von James einen wunderen Roman bekommen, aber das schönste Geschenk hat Severus mir gemacht. Wir haben uns in der Bibliothek getroffen und er hat sich zu mir gesetzt. Wir haben über zwei Stunden über alles gesprochen. Ich habe ihm erklärt, was wirklich vorgefallen ist und er hat mir sogar geglaubt, dass Remus von all dem nichts wusste. Er kann Remus aber trotzdem nicht wieder vertrauen, weil der ihm nichts von seinem Wehrwolfdasein erzählt hat.

Aber wir haben uns auf jeden Fall wieder vertragen und sind wieder Freunde.

30.3.

Ich habe totale Panik! James, Remus, Sirius und Peter waren nicht beim Quiddichtspiel gegen Ravenclaw! Die sind einfach nicht aufgetaucht!

31.3.

Die vier haben es tatsächlich geschafft, sich im Wald zu verlaufen! Die waren in Animagusform bzw. als Wehrwolf im Wald und haben irgendwelche Riesenspinnen besiegt. Ich glaube immer noch, dass sie einfach nur geträumt haben. Aber wenigstens sind sie unverletzt.

1.4.

Diese Idioten haben all meine Bücher verhext. Ich kann jetzt keines mehr öffnen, außer James erlaubt es mir, persönlich und möglichst schriftlich!

Ich müsste ihm eigentlich böse sein, aber es war so niedlich wie er meinte, dass ich endlich mal eine Auszeit brauche.

Wir haben dann auch den Rest des Tages zusammen verbracht und er hat mir mein Tagebuch freiwillig abends wieder geöffnet. Ich glaube sonst hätte ich ihm das ganze auch übel genommen. Obwohl ich seinem Hundeblick einfach nichts abschlagen kann.

25.5.

Severus und ich haben den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen verbracht. Er hat angefangen Gedichte zu schreiben und die meisten handeln von einer verlorenen Liebe. Es sind wunderschöne Verse und ich habe den Verdacht, dass er Remus noch liebt. Aber das würde er natürlich nie zugeben und auch Remus tut so, als würde ihm das alles nichts ausmachen.

Immerhin spricht Remus wieder mit Sirius aber ihr Verhältnis ist noch sehr reserviert.

26.6.

Mein Zeugnis ist wieder Mal super und James und ich planen schon unsere Zukunft. Wir wollen die ganzen Ferien zusammen verbringen. Hoffentlich stimmen meine Eltern zu, denn wir sprechen sogar schon über eine Hochzeit! Ich würde mir so wünschen, dass wir heiraten und vielleicht auch schon bald ein Kind kriegen. Natürlich nicht während der Schulzeit, aber danach kann es ruhig losgehen. Ich freu mich jetzt schon drauf!

TBC

Anmerkung: Guckt doch bitte mal in meine Bio, da steht drin, wann und wie oft ich in nächster Zeit ein Update schaffe. #knuddel# Sarista


	8. Schuljahr 7

Vielen Dank an Franzel #grins# und GefallenerEngel.

7. Schuljahr

1.9.

Ich hatte wundervolle Ferien! Eigentlich hätten sie niemals enden sollen und wenn James nicht auch auf Hogwarts wäre könnte ich das neue Schuljahr nicht ertragen. Ich würde es am liebsten überspringen und gleich den Abschluss machen. Denn James hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht! Er hat mich von zu Hause abgeholt und mir aus heiterem Himmel einen Antrag gemacht. So richtig mit Hinknien und Rosen. Es war unglaublich romantisch!

Wir wollen gleich nach dem Abschluss heiraten. Meine Eltern zahlen die Feier und seine Eltern übernehmen die Hochzeitsreise.

Als ich meiner Mutter von den Plänen erzählt habe ist sie erst einmal in Ohnmacht gefallen. Vater hat gleich mit Freudensprüngen reagiert und James hat sich auch noch ganz offiziell bei meinen Eltern vorgestellt. Es war einfach lustig ihn in einem Anzug zu sehen.

Wir wollen während des Schuljahres alles planen. Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig!

22.9.

Heute war ein Berufsberater in der Schule. Er hat mit allen Siebtklässlern über ihre Berufswünsche gesprochen und auch gleich geklärt, was wir dafür an Noten benötigen.

Ich will Botschafterin werden. Dafür brauche ich unglaublich gute Noten und ich werde mich dieses Jahr noch sehr anstrengen müssen.

James und seine Freunde wollen Auroren werden. Ich kann mir Sirius und James gar nicht in einer Akademie vorstellen. Bei Remus passt das schon eher. Peter weiß noch nicht, was er werden will, aber mit den Noten wird er auch keine allzu große Auswahl haben.

Severus hat mir geschrieben, dass er Lehrer werden will. Er kann zwar nicht besonders gut mit Kindern umgehen, aber er würde sein Wissen sehr gerne weitergeben. Als Fächer will er Verteidigung und Zaubertränke wählen. Laut seinem Brief hat er sogar schon einige Stundenvorbereitungen fertig. Ich würde gerne von Severus unterrichtet werden. Er kann unglaublich gut erklären.

21.10.

Ich bin total fertig. Heute war das erste Quiddichtspiel und wir haben gewonnen. Aber es war verdammt knapp und vor allem der Kampf um den Schnatz war wirklich gefährlich. James und Severus haben sich schon beinahe bekriegt und es gab für beide Häuser verdammt viele Freistöße. Mich würde wirklich mal interessieren, warum die das Spiel alle so ernst nehmen. Es sollte doch eigentlich einfach nur Spaß machen, aber die machen gleich einen richtigen Kampf draus.

Ich würde von den Gegenspielern teilweise so hart angegriffen, dass ein Sturz sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen wäre. Aber ich habe mich zum Glück immer richtig festgehalten.

25.10.

Heute ist der Nachmittagsunterricht ausgefallen und ich konnte endlich die ersten richtigen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen treffen: Die Gästeliste!

Ich fürchte ich werde mit James noch viel diskutieren müssen, weil er mit einigen Gästen nicht einverstanden sein wird.

Er wird sicher nicht einsehen, warum meine Schwester unbedingt mit Familie kommen muss und auch an den Ravenclaws wird er was aus zu setzten haben. Ganz zu schweigen von Severus!

Aber da muss er durch, wenn er mich heiraten will!

3.11.

James hat den ganzen Tag nicht mit mir gesprochen und das nur, weil ich ihm die Gästelisten vorgelegt habe. Ich hatte ihn zwar schon vorgewarnt, aber das hatte er einfach nicht erwartet. Er war kurz davor alles abzublasen, aber Remus konnte ihn zum Glück beruhigen.

Jetzt hat er mir gerade einen Kompromiss vorgeschlagen: Er darf die Post bestechen, damit Petunia den Brief so spät erhält, dass sie vielleicht schon was anderes vorhat und ich lade nur die Hälfte der geplanten Ravenclaws ein. Dafür darf Severus kommen und seine Verwandten dritten Grade müssen zu Hause bleiben.

Ich finde das recht fair und um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es mir auch ganz recht, wenn Petunia nicht kommen würde. Sie würde eh nur rummotzen und schlechte Laune verbreiten.

15.11.

Wir waren heute in London und haben die Ringe ausgesucht. Es sind wunderschöne goldene, mit einem roten Rubin und unseren Namen eingraviert. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viel Geld James dafür ausgegeben hat, denn dann würde es mir wahrscheinlich leid tun. Natürlich wurden sie ein bisschen behext: sie werden sich unseren Fingern immer perfekt anpassen und niemand sonst kann sie tragen.

23.11.

Mutter hat jetzt ein Schloss gefunden, das wir für die Feier nutzen können und das ganze wird gar nicht so teuer, wie wir es befürchtet hatte. Das heißt, wir können doch den Schampus bestellen.

3.12.

Dumbledore hat uns vorgeschlagen dem Orden beizutreten und James wird es wahrscheinlich machen. Der Orden ist eine Organisation, die gegen die Todesser arbeitet. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich das für Zeitverschwendung gehalten, aber mittlerweile werden immer mehr Menschen angegriffen und sogar das Ministerium hat vor zu reagieren.

5.12.

James, seine Freunde und ich, wir sind jetzt alle Ordensmitglieder. Wir werden natürlich noch keine Aufträge ausführen, aber wir gehören dazu. James hat dafür extra eine kleine Party organisiert und auch wenn die meisten gar nicht wussten, was sie feiern, war es sehr lustig.

7.12.

Ich habe ein Problem: Severus ist ein Todesser. Ich habe es entdeckt, als wir zusammen gelernt haben, aber danach fragen konnte ich ihn nicht. Er wirkt in letzter Zeit auch immer ein bisschen nervös und ich mache mir richtige Sorgen. Ich wollte erst mit Remus darüber reden, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er reagieren wird. Wenn er Severus verrät, dann wäre ich dran Schuld und das will ich nicht.

9.12.

Ich hatte endlich den Mut mit Severus zu reden und er hat mir erklärt, dass er es auch schon bereut. Die Trennung von Remus hat ihn wohl dazu getrieben und jetzt fühlt er sich schuldig und dumm.

Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt, aber ich wüsste vielleicht eine Lösung. Er könnte ja als Spion für den Orden arbeiten, aber davon müsste ich Dumbledore überzeugen. Aber was, wenn er dagegen ist? Oder wenn Sev sich weigert? Das würde für ihn eine Haftstrafe in Askaban bedeuten und das will ich ihm nicht antun.

20.12.

Heute wurde ein Anschlag auf Dumbledore verübt und ich fürchte es war Severus. Der liegt nämlich im Krankenflügel und niemand darf zu ihm. Ich bin hin und her gerissen. Soll ich Angst um ihn haben oder lieber Schuldgefühle, weil das nicht passiert wäre, wenn ich Dumbledore gewarnt hätte?

21.12.

Habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und Severus ist unschuldig! Er ist dazwischen gesprungen, als ein Todesser den Schulleiter angegriffen hat. Deswegen ist er jetzt eine Art Held und Dumbledore bietet ihm an ein Spion zu werden. Ich hoffe erstimmt zu. Es wäre bestimmt besser für ihn.

25.12.

Severus wurde heute entlassen und er ist jetzt ein Spion. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf ihn und auch der Schulleiter scheint sehr erleichtert zu sein. James weiß von all dem noch nicht, denn ich fürchte er würde Sev nicht vertrauen. Zwischen den beiden hat sich einfach eine zu große Feindschaft gebildet.

(Sev hat mir ein Buch geschenkt, James eine wunderschöne Kette und meine Eltern eine Kutschfahrt an meinem Hochzeitstag)

31.12.

Wieder ist ein Jahr vorbei und wieder ist unglaublich viel passiert. Ich habe heute noch mal alle Tagebucheinträge durchgelesen. Dabei habe ich viel gelacht, aber es sind auch mache der unschönen Gefühle wieder hochgekommen.

Den Abend haben James und ich auf dem Nordturm verbracht. Es war wieder wunderschön und ich bin glücklicher als je zuvor in meinem leben.

3.1.

James und ich haben den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht. Er hat es zwar nicht gerne, aber es ist schließlich ein Prüfungsjahr und auch wenn er sehr begabt ist, muss er einiges lernen. Eigentlich hätte Severus ihm auch Nachhilfe geben müssen, denn James ist einfach nur schlecht in Zaubertränke, aber beide haben sich geweigert und so musste ich das erklären.

Remus hat mir natürlich auch geholfen, aber er ist nicht mehr so gerne in der Bibliothek seit Severus die meiste Zeit da verbringt.

21.1.

Heute Nacht gab es einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade und es wurden wohl auch einige Zauberer verletzt. Wir wurden alle mitten in der Nacht in die große Halle geholt, weil die Lehrer auch einen Angriff auf Hogwarts befürchtet hatten. In solchen Situationen bin ich immer froh, dass James auf mich aufpasst.

5.2

Wir haben uns heute das Schloss angeguckt, auf dem unsere Feier stattfinden soll. Alles da ist einfach nur wunderschön. James' Eltern wollen für einen „Perfektes-Wetter"-Zauber sorgen. Das würde dann garantieren, dass die Sonne scheint. Meine Eltern waren eigentlich dagegen, weil dann alles so perfekt wirkt und an perfekte Sachen erinnert man sich später nicht mehr so genau.

Doch die Potters lassen dabei nicht mit sich reden und meine Eltern werden wohl nachgeben.

12.2.

Wir haben mir heute ein Hochzeitskleid ausgesucht! (ich, Remus, meine Mutter und James' Mutter)

Ich werde ein wunderschönes, schneeweißes Kleid tragen, mit ein paar blauen Saphiren an den Rändern. Dazu trage ich eine alte Kette von meiner Urgroßmutter und wunderschöne Schuhe!

Remus hat schon gescherzt, dass ich mich mehr auf mein Kleid freue als auf James. Das ist natürlich Schwachsinn, aber natürlich liebe ich mein Hochzeitskleid jetzt schon.

1.3.

James und ich mussten heute tanzen üben! Unsere Eltern bestehen darauf, dass wir beide bei der Hochzeit tanzen können und deswegen haben wir drei Stunden in einem riesigen Tanzsaal verbracht und irgendwelche Schritte geprobt. Das Schlimmste ist: James tanzt besser als ich! Er kann das meiste schon und ich muss mir jeden Schritt einzeln und fünf mal erklären lassen. Ich wäre am liebsten im Erboden versunken, aber die Tanzlehrerin scheint so was zu kennen, denn sie hat nicht genervt reagiert.

22.3.

Heute war das Spiel zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Ich war für die Slytherins und James für die Hufflepuffs und wir haben uns ziemlich gestritten, als er immer beleidigendere Dinge zu den Slytherins gebrüllt hat.

Er wirft mir vor, dass ich für die falschen Schlangen und Verräter bin und wenn Remus nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, hätte ich ihm bestimmt eine geknallt. Wir streiten uns in der letzten Zeit immer wieder über irgendwelchen Mist. Sirius sagt, das ist schon Vorbereitung auf eine glückliche und lange Ehe, aber mir tut das immer richtig weh, wenn es Streit gibt.

Dafür ist unsere Versöhnung immer umso schöner und auch heute haben wir wieder stundenlang geschmust.

24.4.

Gryffindor hat wieder mal den Hauspokal gewonnen! Es war wirklich ein spannendes Spiel, aber letztendlich waren wir einfach besser. Severus hat mir ehrlich gratuliert und bei der Gelegenheit habe ich ihn gleich zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen. Er war zwar sehr überrascht, aber natürlich auch erfreut. Er hat mir hundertprozentig zugesagt und James, der das gehört hat, hat ganz säuerlich geguckt.

28.5.

Die Abschlussprüfungen haben heute angefangen und bis jetzt lief alles super. Natürlich war ich ziemlich aufgeregt, aber ich denke ich pack das.

James ist auch sehr optimistisch und in Verwandlung wurde er sogar schon vor den endgültigen Ergebnissen sehr gelobt.

25.6.

Wir haben heute unsere Zeugnisse bekommen und ich habe außer in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde überall mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen! Meine Eltern werden so stolz auf mich sein (vor allem, weil Petunia einen sehr schlechten Abschluss gemacht hat)

James hat ähnlich gut abgeschnitten und Remus und Sirius waren auch nicht schlechter.

Severus war sogar noch besser als ich und ist damit Jahrgangsbester!

Er hat auch schon seinen Uniplatz und freut sich schon total auf sein Studium.

26.6.

Ich sitze gerade das letzte Mal im Hogwartsexpress und um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weine! Meine Schulzeit war so wunderschön und all das werde ich nie wieder erleben. Natürlich freue ich mich auf mein Studium und auf meine Hochzeit, aber ich würde im Moment am liebsten für immer Schülerin sein.

Anmerkung: Es werden noch 1 bis 2 Kapitel kommen, die die Jahre nach der Schule beschreiben, aber dann ist auch schon Schluss. Bis in zwei Wochen #wink# Sarista


	9. Zeit nach Hogwarts Erster Teil

**WICHTIG: Ich habe jetzt ein Livejournal, auf dem alle News von mir stehen werden. Schaut doch einfach mal vorbei: http : www . livejournal . com / users / sarista / (ohne die Leerzeichen, aber sonst zeigt das nicht an)**

_Vielen Dank GefallenerEngel und Xidoni (sorry, dass die so frühreif wirken, aber das hier ist meine erste richtige FF gewesen und um ehrlich zu sein musste ich erst lernen mich in die Charakter richtig reinzudenken. Zu den CDs: Als ich angefangen habe bin ich von einer anderen Zeitrechnung ausgegangen, weil ich die offizielle von JK Rowling noch nicht kannte. Deswegen gibt es da schon CDs und andere Technik.) #knuddel# Danke für eure lieben Reviews._

* * *

Die Zeit nach Hogwarts

**Meine Hochzeit**

Heute sollte der schönste Tag meines Lebens sein, aber mir ist übel, James wird Severus wahrscheinlich aufspießen, meine „Junggesellenverabschiedung"war eine reine Lachnummer und meine Eltern fangen gerade jetzt an mit mir über James zu reden!

Alles in allem die Hölle. Aber ich sollte von vorne anfangen:

Meine Schwester samt Nachbarsmädchen hielten es für lustig einen Stripper für mich zu buchen. Das war eigentlich gar nicht geplant, ich wollte nie eine solche Party. Aber, aus Höflichkeit, weil der Stripper schon im Zimmer stand, habe ich so getan als würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen. Der Typ hat dann angefangen zu tanzen, besser gesagt er hat es versucht! Meiner Meinung nach wäre selbst Peter dabei erotischer gewesen.

Er hat sich auf jeden Fall langsam ausgezogen und immer wieder wurde ich aufgefordert mitzumachen. Ich habe aber so getan, als wenn ich von so was keine Ahnung hätte (als wenn James das nicht schon mal für mich gemacht hätte) und er musste es alleine machen.

Das klappte beim Hemd und bei den Schuhen. Als er dann jedoch zu den Socken kam (die vorne ein Loch hatten), ging alles schief: Er hat das nicht hin bekommen, fing an zu schwanken und ist dann mit vollem Karacho in die Anbauwand gefallen.

Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall und er musste ins Krankenhaus. Zusätzlich durfte ich dann meinem Vater erklären, was ein halbnackter Mann im Haus gemacht hatte.

Aber all das zählt wahrscheinlich noch zu den positiven Nachrichten. Ich hatte Severus nämlich gebeten schon einen Tag früher zu kommen, als seelischen Beistand. Dadurch haben er und James sich natürlich auch getroffen und den alten Streit gleich wieder fröhlich aufgenommen. Erst haben sie sich nur gegenseitig beleidigt, dann haben sie sich angeschrien und schließlich waren sie sogar kurz davor sich zu prügeln. Dann konnte Remus James zurückhalten und ich habe Sev weggezogen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die zwei sich zu mindestens in der Kirche zusammenreißen.

Diese „Fast-Prügelei"haben meine Eltern zum Anlass genommen um mit mir über James zu reden. Einen Tag, EINEN EINZIGEN TAG, vor meiner HOCHZEIT fällt meinen Eltern plötzlich ein, dass mein Grundschulfreund viel besser zu mir passen würde und dass sie James eh noch nie mochten!

Am liebsten hätte ich sie angeschrien!

Und deswegen sitze ich jetzt hier und schreibe Tagebuch, anstatt mich auf meine Hochzeit zu freuen. In genau einer halben Stunde wird meine Frisur gemacht und ich zweifle gerade jetzt an meiner Entscheidung!

Dazu noch diese blöde Übelkeit, na Halleluja!

* * *

Ich liebe Severus! Also nicht so, wie ich James liebe, aber er war wirklich meine Rettung!

Bei dem letzten Eintrag war ich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und er hat mich so gefunden. Ich habe ihm dann auch erzählt, was alles passiert ist und eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er meinen Eltern zustimmt und mir von allem abrät, aber das hat er nicht getan! Er hat sich für James eingesetzt und dank ihm bin ich mir jetzt wieder ganz sicher. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum er mir so geholfen hat, aber das ist ja auch egal. Ich werde in wenigen Minuten vor den Traualtar treten und ich bin sicher, glücklich und bereit!

* * *

Jetzt weiß ich, wo genau Wolke Sieben liegt! Alles hat funktioniert: James und ich haben uns das Jawort gegeben, das Essen war fabelhaft, meine Eltern zweifeln auch nicht mehr und Severus und James haben sich nichts getan!

Dank Sev war ich wirklich nicht nervös beim Gang zum Altar. Erst als ich dann davor stand, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob James ja sagen würde. Der Priester hat den Standarttext vorgelesen und James hat geantwortet: „Ja, ich will"

Von dem Moment an, war ich wie verzaubert. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lächeln und als wir die Kirche verlassen haben, kam es mir vor als würde ich schweben.

Dann hat uns eine weiße Kutsche gefahren und das Essen war pünktlich da. Alles hat wunderbar geschmeckt und die Reden haben auch geklappt.

Ich war zu der Zeit noch so glücklich, dass ich nicht einmal Angst vor dem Tanz hatte. Vorher musste ich noch den Brautstrauß werfen. Sirius hat ihn jedoch abgefangen und alle Mädchen waren ganz enttäuscht. Als wir dann getanzt haben, gab es ein paar kleinere Probleme mit meinem Kleid, aber das hat nicht weiter gestört.

James hat es sogar geschafft zu lächeln, als Petunia uns gratuliert hat und vor Mutter noch einmal extra betont hat, wie froh sie doch war, dass der Termin noch frei war (obwohl die Einladung komischer Weise vier Wochen später ankam). Das falsche Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah ungefähr so echt aus, wie James' Rede wirkte als er Severus für seine Hilfe am Vortag dankte. Aber es gab keinen offenen Streit und damit ist alles besser gelaufen als erwartet.

Jetzt muss ich aber aufhören zu schreiben, weil James schon um seine Hochzeitsnacht bangt.

* * *

**Flitterwochen**

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo es hingeht. Alles was ich weiß, ist dass wir den Ort mit einem Flugzeug erreichen können. James hat mich jedoch irgendwie verzaubert, so dass ich wirklich nicht sagen kann, wie lange wir schon fliegen. Und obwohl der Kapitän es schon mindestens vier Mal angesagt hat, weiß ich einfach nicht wohin wir fliegen. Es ist, als würde ich die Wörter sofort wieder vergessen, wenn ich sie höre.

Ich habe also aufgegeben mir darüber Gedanken zu machen und stattdessen gelesen. Es kam auch schon ein Film, aber der klang schon im Prospekt so langweilig, dass ich mir das lieber nicht antun wollte. James sorgt auch nicht gerade für Unterhaltung. Er schläft immer noch. Kurz bevor er eingeschlafen ist, meinte er zu mir, dass ich an seiner Müdigkeit schuld bin, weil ich ihn in der Nacht nicht schlafen gelassen habe. (gestern Nacht hat er sich darüber noch nicht beschwert).

Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich noch schreiben soll. Ich könnte noch davon berichten, wie mir die Füße weh tun und wie froh ich bin, dass Remus Remus und Severus sich gestern aus dem Weg gegangen sind.

Oh, jetzt beginnen wir mit der Landung. Ich muss also nachher weiterschreiben.

* * *

Wir sind da! Das Hotel ist phantastisch! Wir haben eine ganze Suite mit einer riesigen Badewanne und einem noch größeren Bett! Außerdem gibt es hier eine Schwimmhalle, den Pool, fünf Massageräume, unzählige Sportmöglichkeiten und der Strand ist nicht mal fünf Minuten entfernt: Ein Traum!

Nachdem wir uns alles angeguckt hatten, gab es auch schon Abendbrot und ich fürchte ich werde einiges zunehmen. Das Büfett war riesig und es gab mehr verschiedene Desserts als auf den Hogwartsfestessen Speisen allgemein vorhanden waren. Alle waren unglaublich vornehm gekleidet und ich hatte richtige Angst zu kleckern. James schien die Gesellschaft kalt zu lassen. Er hat sich als einziger die Teller richtig voll geschaufelt und als eine Frau ihn deswegen blöd angeguckt hat, meinte er nur, dass er keine Diät nötig hat.

Sie hat ganz entsetzt geguckt und dann mit ihrer Freundin getuschelt. James und ich haben uns also köstlich amüsiert.

Ich habe beschlossen, erst wieder auf dem Rückflug zu schreiben, weil James mich schon die ganze Zeit so gierig – wütend anguckt und ich denke Flitterwochen, sind weder zum Lesen, schreiben noch Lernen da.

* * *

Ich sitze im Flugzeug nach Hause und schwebe noch auf Wolke Sieben. Die Woche war einfach ein Traum. Wir wurden von vorne bis hinten verwöhnt und ich habe trotzdem nicht zugenommen. James meint das liegt an dem vielen ähm Sport den wir betrieben haben. Als er das ganz laut in der Eingangshalle des Hotels gesagt hat, haben uns alle komisch angestarrt. Vor allem die Frau vom ersten Abend. Wann wir sie auch immer getroffen haben, sie hat immer einen Grund gefunden uns komisch anzustarren oder mit ihrem Mann zu tuscheln. James hat die Vermutung, dass sie einfach sonst nichts mit ihrem Mann zu bereden hat.

Dreimal konnte man raten neben wem wir im Flugzeug sitzen: eben dieser Frau samt Gatte!

Das ist auch der Grund, warum James' Hand auf meinem Knie auf und ab streicht und warum er alle zehn Minuten einen kurzen Laut von sich gibt, den unsere Sitznachbarn bestimmt als Stöhnen deuten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie sich nicht beschweren.

* * *

Endlich wieder zu Hause! Besser gesagt bei meinen Eltern, denn ein eigenes Haus haben wir noch nicht. Nächste Woche geht das Studium los und ich freue mich schon auf die Vorlesungen. Besonders internationale magische Politik soll ganz toll sein.

* * *

**Beginn des Studiums**

Heute hatte ich meine erste Richtige Vorlesung und ich habe auch meine Professorin für internationale magische Politik kennengelernt: Sie heißt Angie Johnson und ich weiß zufällig in welchem Hotel sie mit ihrem Gatten Urlaub gemacht hat und auch ihre Sitzplatznummern für den Rückflug kenne ich. Ganz recht, meine Professorin ist die Frau, die James im Urlaub so provoziert hat. Sie hat zwar nichts dazu gesagt, aber ihr Blick war eindeutig.

James hat sich halb totgelacht, als ich ihm davon berichtet hat. Dann hat er mir auch noch angeboten, doch mal mit ihr zu reden. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn zwar erwürgt, aber ich habe doch mit gelacht.

TBC


	10. Zeit nach Hogwarts Zweiter Teil

_Vielen Dank an GefallenerEngel. #keksreicht# #knuddel#_

_Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich nur noch ein Kapitel kommen. Vielleicht auch noch zwei, aber auf keinen Fall mehr._

_Sarista_

**Die Zeit nach Hogwarts Teil zwei**

Ich habe jetzt schon seit vier Wochen Vorlesungen und kann mich vor Arbeit kaum noch retten. Ich musste schon zwei Referate halten und eine Hausarbeit steht auch noch an. Vierzig Seiten über die Entwicklung des Zauberei-vor-Muggeln-Verbot. Eigentlich ein sehr interessantes Thema, aber ich kann mich zur Zeit einfach nicht richtig konzentrieren. Mir ist ständig schlecht und die Stimmungsschwankungen treiben James in den Wahnsinn.

Gestern bin ich eigentlich grundlos in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber zu der Zeit war ich völlig davon überzeugt traurig zu sein.

Gerade jetzt ist James in der Aurorenschule und hat Praxistraining. Danach fällt er dann wieder todmüde ins Bett. So läuft das jeden Dienstag und nach den Vorlesungen bin ich auch immer total fertig. Sirius behauptet mittlerweile, dass wir gar kein Liebesleben mehr haben.

Aber das stimmt natürlich nicht! Das Wochenende gehört ganz uns und meine Mutter vermutet, dass meine Übelkeit an einem dieser Wochenenden ihren Ursprung nahm.

Ich hatte leider noch nicht die Zeit zum Arzt zu gehen und die Muggeltests findet James zu ungenau.

Oh, er kommt gerade wieder. Dann werde ich mich jetzt auch fertig machen, sonst ist er wieder eingeschlafen bevor ich auch nur im Bett liege.

* * *

Heute war die Vorlesung wirklich anstrengend. Meine lieblings Professorin hat mir wieder mehr als deutlich gemacht, was sie von mir hält. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mich sieht, guckt sie ganz angeekelt und manchmal seufzt sie noch ganz theatralisch. Als ich das Referat gehalten habe, meinte sie ganz erstaunt, wie toll sie es findet, dass ich neben all dem Liebesstress auch noch Referate fertig kriege.

Alle Studenten haben mich angestarrt und viele haben mich gefragt, woher ich sie denn kenne.

Ich habe mir dann eine interessante Supermarktgeschichte ausgedacht. James hat sich fast tot gelacht, als ich ihm das erzählt habe. Auch Sirius und Remus haben sich köstlich amüsiert.

Nur Severus hat das Problem ernstgenommen und mir empfohlen mich mit ihr auszusprechen.

Das werde ich dann morgen auch versuchen. ToyToyToy

* * *

Endlich ist alles geklärt! Ich habe heute mit meiner Professorin gesprochen und ihr das erklärt. Sie findet es zwar immer noch unverschämt, das James ihr so etwas vorgespielt hat, aber sie hält nur noch ihn für pervers und bemitleidet mich, dass ich mit ihm verheiratet bin.

James hat sich ziemlich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich ihr praktisch hinterher gekrochen bin, aber ich finde das in Ordnung. Schließlich will ich nicht mein ganzes Studium mit einer meiner Professorinnen verfeindet sein. Außerdem müssen die beiden sich ja nicht sehen und es kann James deswegen egal sein, was sie von ihm hält.

Die Aurorenschüler haben jetzt mit der Erkennung der Todesser angefangen und James ist begeistert von dem Unterricht. Es freut mich so, dass er das richtige Fach gefunden hat. Er wird später als Auror bestimmt sehr erfolgreich sein und dann kann ich ganz stolz sagen: Das ist mein Mann! (Nicht dass ich das jetzt nicht auch schon machen würde!)

* * *

Ich bin schwanger! Wir waren heute bei einem Arzt und der hat eindeutig festgestellt, dass ich schwanger bin! Meine Mutter ist sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen und auch ich habe geweint. Da James' Freunde da waren musste er ganz stark tun, aber er und Sirius haben trotzdem ständig ‚etwas im Auge gehabt'. Remus und Severus hatten auch Tränen in den Augen und ich bin so glücklich, dass ich wie auf Wolken schwebe.

In zwei Wochen haben wir wieder einen Termin. Dann kann man uns mit magischen Mitteln schon sagen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird, wie es mit den magischen Fähigkeiten aussieht und man könnte uns sogar schon ein Vorabbild des Kindes liefern! Da habe ich mich aber gegen gewehrt, weil ich so was noch nicht sehen will.

Meine Mutter war sehr erstaunt, was man alles magisch machen kann, aber sie traut dem ganzen nicht wirklich.

* * *

Ich bekomme einen Jungen! Ich bekomme einen magischen Jungen!

James ist jetzt schon stolz auf seinen Sohn und ich bin auch total glücklich! Obwohl wir uns natürlich auch über ein Mädchen gefreut hätten, aber in der magischen Welt ist es noch wichtig einen ‚Stammeshalter' zu haben. Deswegen waren James' Eltern auch so begeistert von der Neuigkeit.

Wir suchen jetzt schon nach einem passenden Namen. James ist für ‚Harry'. Ich würde ihn lieber ‚Daniel' nennen, aber wir haben ja noch genügend Zeit das auszudiskutieren.

Ich bekomme einen Jungen!

* * *

Ich hasse Wohnungssuche! Wir waren die ganze letzte Woche jeden Abend bei irgendwelchen Besichtigungen und ich kann keine Häuser mal sehen!

Alle sind irgendwie zu teuer, zu alt, zu hässlich, zu was weiß ich! Wir haben noch nichts gefunden, was auch nur annähernd unseren Vorstellungen entspricht.

Alle Bekannten und Verwandten sehen sich nach passenden Häusern oder Wohnungen um, aber es gibt einfach nichts für unsere Preisklasse. Morgen lassen wir alle Vorlesungen ausfallen und fahren rum. Ich kann wirklich nur hoffen, dass wir bald was finden, weil ein Kind im Umzugsstress zu kriegen, ist ganz sicher nicht empfehlenswert. Und ich will ein eigenes Zuhause haben, sobald mein Kind kommt!

* * *

Wir haben uns heute auf den Namen ‚Harry' geeinigt, weil der Verkäufer unseres Hauses so heißt. Ganz recht: Wir haben ein Haus gefunden! Es ist zwar nicht riesig, aber es reicht für unsere kleine Familie. Es bleibt sogar noch Platz für ein Arbeitszimmer mit ganz vielen Büchern. Wir haben alles schon genau geplant und müssen nun nur noch hoffen, dass James' Eltern uns das Geld leihen.

Das Kinderzimmer haben wir schon gestrichen und auch das Schlafzimmer ist fast fertig. Zum Glück helfen all unsere Freunde mit, denn das alles neben der Uni zu schaffen ist nicht gerade einfach. Ich freue mich schon auf die erste Nacht im eigenen Haus!

* * *

Ich liege gerade im Bett in unserem neuen Schlafzimmer! Wir haben zwar noch nicht alles fertig eingerichtet, aber wir wohnen jetzt hier! Das Kinderzimmer, das Schlafzimmer, die Küche und das Bad sind fertig. Mit dem Wohnzimmer, dem Arbeitszimmer und dem Gästezimmer werden wir wohl in ein bis zwei Wochen fertig sein.

Dann wird es auch einige wunderbare Einweihungsparty geben. Mit dem engsten Freundeskreis haben wir natürlich schon angestoßen, weil die uns ja beim Umziehen geholfen haben, aber die offizielle Party ist erst in zwei Wochen.

Ich freue mich ja so! Und klein Harry strampelt auch schon freudig. James ist jetzt schon aufgeregt und ich esse immer merkwürdigere Sachen. Es geht also alles drunter und drüber, aber ohne ein geordnetes Chaos würden wir uns auch nicht wohlfühlen.

TBC


	11. Zeit nach Hogwarts Dritter Teil

_Anmerkung: Soooo, das ist jetzt das aller aller letzte Kapitel. #schluchz# Damit geht meine erste richtige Fanfiction zu ende und ich muss wirklich sagen, es hat unglaublichen Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben. Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, besonders natürlich bei GefallenerEngel für die lieben Reviews. Danke. #knuddel#_

_Vielleicht schaut ihr noch mal bei meinen anderen Stories vorbei. In nächster Zeit werde wahrscheinlich mit der Biografie von Lucius Malfoy beginnen. Mal sehen._

_#wink# #knuddel# #wink#_

_Sarista_

**Die Zeit nach Hogwarts Teil drei**

**Die Geburt von Harry**

Ich bin total fertig! Die letzten acht Stunden habe ich zwar tief und fest geschlafen, aber wirklich erholt fühle ich mich nicht. Das liegt wohl vor allem daran, dass ich die Stunden davor meinen Sohn geboren habe, der anscheinend noch nicht raus wollte! Er hat sich ganz schön gesträubt und James hat immer wieder eine magische Entbindung vorgeschlagen, aber meine Mutter war dagegen. Sie meinte, dass das vielleicht dem Kind schadet. Deswegen musste ich mich quälen und mein Gatte war auch keine wirkliche Hilfe. Nachdem unser Sohn endlich da war, ist James nämlich einfach so umgekippt! Ich hätte echt schreien können vor Wut. Das hat dann klein Harry für mich getan und im nächsten Moment war ich auch schon erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Meine Mutter war dann auch noch da und ich hatte meinen Sohn schon im Arm. Er hat meine strahlend grünen Augen und ein Test hat ergeben, dass er enorm viel Magiepotenzial besitzt. Ich wollte diesen Test eigentlich nicht machen lassen, weil es mir völlig egal ist, ob er magisch ist oder nicht, aber James' Eltern haben darauf bestanden.

Wie ist scheint, hat er gute Chancen ein sehr mächtiger Magier zu werden. James hat sich vorgenommen ganz viel damit anzugeben. Das ist wirklich typisch für ihn.

* * *

Severus war vorhin hier und hat Harry in den Arm genommen. Er mag eigentlich keine kleinen Kinder und er meinte auch, dass wir ihn auf keinen Fall zum Paten ernennen sollten. Er sprach zwar davon, dass das zu auffällig wäre, aber er hat bestimmt nur auf James Rücksicht genommen. Der hatte nämlich schon einen Streit mit mir erwartet. Er will unbedingt Sirius als Paten haben und ich werde wohl zustimmen. Sirius ist zwar nicht gerade verantwortungsvoll, aber er hat sich unglaublich gefreut Harry auch nur sehen zu dürfen und außerdem ist er der einzige, dem James bedingungslos vertraut.

Remus und Peter waren auch schon hier. Alle freuen sich für uns und machen ganz viele Fotos von dem Kleinen.

* * *

Heute habe ich das erste Mal wieder an einer Ordenssitzung teilgenommen. Dumbledore hat James und mir erzählt, dass er glaubt, wir hätten einen Spion. Ich kann das irgendwie nicht ganz glauben, aber Dumbledore ist fest davon überzeugt, weil Voldemort uns immer wieder ein Stück voraus ist. James hat Sirius sofort von jedem Verdacht freigesprochen. Bei Remus war er sich da nicht so sicher. Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, dass ich Remus für absolut unschuldig halte, aber James ließ sich nicht überzeugen. Dumbledore schien das auch schon in Betracht gezogen zu haben und ich bin wütend raus gestürmt. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie Remus verdächtigen nur weil er ein Werwolf ist. Ich finde das ist kein Grund ihm nicht zu trauen.

Peter hat sich ganz merkwürdig verhalten, als James ihm und Sirius von seinem Verdacht erzählt hat. Er hat Remus in Schutz genommen und meinte, dass sicher keiner der vier Rumtreiber so etwas machen würde. Im ganzen Gespräch hat er bestimmt sechs sieben mal betont, dass sicher keiner der Freunde ein Verräter ist. James und Sirius haben ihm natürlich nicht richtig zugehört, aber das tun sie ja nie. Ich habe richtige Angst, dass die Freundschaft daran zerbricht.

* * *

Heute war Harrys erster Geburtstag und wir haben mit der ganzen Familie gefeiert. Die Party war in Hogwarts und all unsere Freunde waren da. James hat immer versucht Harry dazu zu bringen ‚Papa' zu sagen, aber Harry hat immer nur ein paar Laute aneinander gereiht. Ich fand das total lustig, aber James nicht. Alle Gäste haben gelacht, als er Harry das sogar aufgeschrieben hat. Zu komisch!

Harry hat auch ganz viele magische und nichtmagische Geschenke bekommen, wir können einen ganzen Kuscheltierpark aufmachen!

* * *

Dumbledore hat uns heute erzählt, dass Voldemort uns töten will! Er will uns vernichten, weil er glaubt, dass unser Kind ihn später angreifen wird! Ich hatte im ersten Moment totale Angst, aber wir haben einen guten Plan:

Es gibt einen Zauber, der uns unauffindbar macht. Damit können wir uns vor Voldemort verstecken und solange der ‚Geheimniswarer' uns nicht verrät, sind wir sicher. Dumbledore hat sich gleich als Geheimniswarer vorgeschlagen, aber James will lieber Sirius. Kann ich auch verstehen, schließlich ist Sirius wie ein Bruder für ihn, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Der Zauber soll in vier Wochen gesprochen werden. Solange muss er vorbereitet werden, damit auch wirklich nichts schief geht.

* * *

Es ist furchtbar! James' Eltern wurden von Voldemort getötet! Wir haben heute früh eine Eule von Dumbledore erhalten. Die beiden wollten ihm nicht sagen, wo wir uns verstecken und da hat er sie getötet. Die Auroren meinten, dass es ein schneller Tod war, aber in den Akten habe ich das Gegenteil gelesen. James ist völlig fertig und hat sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschanzt. Ich habe ihn noch nie so fertig gesehen und Sirius will sich jetzt um ihn kümmern.

Dieses Ereignis hat uns ein weiteres Mal bewiesen, wie gefährlich diese Zeit ist. Ich traue mich schon gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus und bis der Zauber uns schützt sind es noch zwei Wochen. Ich habe meine Eltern gewarnt und sie werden jetzt von Ordensmitgliedern bewacht. Auch in der Nähe meiner Schwester wohnt ein Ordensmitglied.

Ich hoffe, dass dieser Schutz reicht.

Für James' Eltern wird es wohl nicht einmal eine Beerdigung geben, weil eine Ansammlung von so vielen weißen Zauberern viel zu gefährlich wäre.

Das macht James natürlich noch zusätzlich zu schaffen, dass seine Eltern nicht einmal ein angemessenes Begräbnis kriegen.

* * *

Heute wurde der Zauber gesprochen, aber nicht Sirius sondern Peter ist unser Geheimniswarer! Sirius hat ihn im letzten Moment vorgeschlagen, weil Voldemort das niemals vermuten würde. Ich habe dabei ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber so kurz vorher wollte ich nichts sagen. Wir haben niemandem von der Änderung erzählt, weil wir immer noch nicht wissen, wer der Verräter ist.

Wir sitzen jetzt noch zusammen und reden ein bisschen. Peter strahlt die ganze Zeit glücklich und ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, warum. Sie reden über so ernste Themen und da finde ich ein solches Lächeln einfach unangemessen.

* * *

Ich fürchte, ich weiß jetzt, wer der Verräter ist und ich zittere, wenn ich auch nur dran denke: Peter Pettigrew!

Ich habe mir sein ganzes Verhalten noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und es kann niemand anders sein. Sirius würde so was nie machen und Remus kann ich außerdem auch ausschließen. Es war Peter, der immer wieder betont hatte, dass keiner der Vier ein Verräter ist und auch sein breites Grinsen macht jetzt Sinn.

Ich habe James davon erzählt und wir wollen gleich morgen zu Dumbledore gehen. Heute Abend ist der Direktor auf einer Halloweenparty und somit nicht erreichbar.

Aber es gibt ja nicht nur schlechte Nachrichten: Harry hat heute ‚Papa' gesagt! James war ganz aus dem Häuschen und morgen will er das allen Freunden schreiben. Er ist überglücklich und führt sich richtig kindisch auf. Wir wollen uns dann auch bei Remus entschuldigen und Sirius informieren. Aber-

Ich höre grade unten ein Geräusch und werden morgen weiter schreiben.

* * *

_Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich habe gerade dieses Tagebuch gefunden. Mittlerweile sind zwanzig Jahre vergangen. Lilly konnte nicht am nächsten Tag weiterschreiben oder sich bei Remus entschuldigen. Das Geräusch, dass sie hörte stammte von Voldemort, von ihrem Mörder._

_Ich habe ihr Tagebuch veröffentlicht, damit alle Welt über die wahre Geschichte aufgeklärt wird. Niemand soll mehr Sirius Black beschuldigen und jeder soll verstehen, was damals wirklich passiert ist._

_Harry Potter hat sein Einverständnis zu der Veröffentlichung gegeben und auch alle anderen haben zugestimmt. Nur Peter Pettigrew habe ich nicht gefragt, aber seine Meinung ist unwichtig._

_Dies hier ist die wahre Geschichte. Ich habe nichts verändert oder ausgelassen und es war mir eine große Ehre, dass alles von meiner besten Freundin lesen zu dürfen._

_Severus Snape_

**Ende**


End file.
